Family Relations
by Zephyy
Summary: Et si nos nations préférées avaient des enfants? Comment ça se passerait? Quelle serait leur vie au sein d'une famille? Série d'OS sans réel lien entre eux. Traduction de la fiction d'Hitomi Shirou.
1. Cache-cache

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Hey tout le monde! Je suis ici avec une nouvelle histoire. Celle-ci va être une série d'one-shot indépendants les uns des autres concentrés sur différents couples d'Hetalia et leur progéniture. Pour la plupart, je ne fais pas de demande sur tel ou tel couple, mais je suis ouverte à d'autres idées. Maintenant, allons-y!

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Yo~ Je ne m'attarderai pas, je fais cette note juste pour dire que la fiction originale appartient à Hitomi Shirou, que je ne fais que traduire et que pour la fiction en anglais, c'est ici /s/5465204/1/Family-Relations

**Couple:** Allemagne x Italie

**Rating:** T

**Avertissements: **Yaoi, Mpreg, noms humains

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Hetalia, mais je vis vraiment au Canada (fuckyeah!), qui est l'un de mes personnages préférés (et le meilleur des pays).

* * *

Ludwig marchait dans la maison silencieuse, chose inhabituelle. D'habitude, la maison était remplie de toute sorte de bruits à cette heure de la journée. L'allemand regarda sa montre pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas l'heure de la sieste. Cinq heures du soir, ça faisait bien longtemps que les autres occupants de la maison devaient être réveillés. Ce fait le fit froncer les sourcils, Ludwig marcha dans la grande maison, vérifiant chaque pièce deux fois, à la recherche des boucles de cheveux défiants la gravité. Comme il ne localisa pas de signe de vie au rez-de-chaussée, il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage.

En passant devant la chambre d'ami, il vit ce qui était probablement les restes d'une sieste de trois heures, mais aucun italien ne dormait. En repartant vers la chambre principale, il ne trouva aucun signe de vie. Après être rentré dans la plus petite chambre à coucher en bas du hall (il gardait fermé le bureau et les placards), il entendit un rire bête venant de l'armoire, rapidement étouffé.

_"Donc ils jouaient."_ pensa Ludwig en souriant doucement. "Oh mon," dit-il à voix haute, "Où peuvent-ils être?" Il marcha à grands pas vers le lit. "Pourraient-ils se cacher sous les couvertures?" Il tira les couvertures du lit. "Non…peut-être sont-ils sous le lit?" Ludwig se mit à genoux et vérifia sous le lit. "Non, pas ici non plus." Il se leva puis marcha à grands pas vers l'armoire. "Mais alors où peuvent-ils bien être?" Il marqua une pause, écoutant les petits rires étouffés. "Je sais, ils doivent être…dans l'armoire!"

Ludwig ouvrit brusquement l'armoire et fut accueilli par les cris aigus des rires et par des bras tendus, demandant un câlin.

"Tu nous as trouvés Vati!" cria la petite fille en entourant ses bras minces autour du cou de son père. "Maman a dit que tu viendrai et il avait raison!"

"Ton Vati me trouve toujours, n'est-ce pas Zaffie?" dit Feliciano en chatouillant la petite fille sous les bras.

Zaffie éclata de rire. "Si! Vati trouve toujours Maman!"

Ludwig souleva Zaffie de l'armoire. "Bon sang vous deux, vous cacher de moi comme ça. Je me suis inquiété." Il réprimanda Zaffie et Feliciano qui firent la moue.

"Ve~, nous jouions seulement." dit Feliciano. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et planta un baiser sur la joue de Ludwig (Ludwig devait quand se pencher un peu). "Pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que vous voulez pour le dîner?"

"Je veux des pasta!" cria Zaffie en se penchant pour recevoir son baiser que l'italien lui donna.

"Tu veux toujours des pâtes." dit Ludwig en souriant. Les deux lui firent leur sourire d'ange, marque déposée, et eurent une série de fou rire. Feliciano serra la main de Ludwig et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Zaffie se tourna vers son père.

"Vati! Vati! Pendant que maman fait cuire le dîner, tu me lis une histoire?" demanda-t-elle. Ludwig avait initialement projeté de s'avancer un peu dans sa propre lecture, mais s'il y avait une personne qui pouvait faire fondre son cœur d'ancienne nation fasciste (en excluant l'homme aux cheveux couleur cuivre qui était en bas dans la cuisine), c'était le petit ange actuellement installé dans ses bras.

"D'accord, mais seulement une petite, après nous nous laverons pour aller manger." dit-il en emmenant la petite fille de cinq ans dans le salon. Une fois à terre, elle alla immédiatement à la plus grande étagère, pleine de livre pour enfants.

"Lis celui-là Vati." dit-elle en prenant un livre aux couleurs vives. Elle trottina jusqu'à son père et monta sur ses genoux.

"_La Princesse de Sac en papier_? Je ne te l'ai pas raconté une douzaine de fois?" demanda Ludwig en lisant le titre du livre.

"Mais c'est mon préféré." dit Zaffie, tournant ses yeux azurés vers le haut pour regarder fixement une paire d'yeux identique. "La princesse est si forte."

"Ja, elle est forte." dit Ludwig en tapotant les cheveux blonds sur le haut de la tête de la petite fille.

Zaffie mit le livre dans les mains de son père. "Lis avant que maman finisse le repas."

Ludwig lu l'histoire, tout le temps Zaffie était assise sur ses genoux, en lisant les mots tandis que son père les lisait à haute voix. La maison était vivante maintenant avec les sons de vie. Feliciano cliquetant dans la cuisine, la voix bourrue de Ludwig lisant un livre pour enfant et les petits rires de Zaffie quand l'histoire progressait.

"Le dîner est prêt!" appela Feliciano depuis la cuisine. "Allez vous laver les mains pendant que je met la table."

Zaffie quitta les bras de son père et couru à la salle de bain pour se laver. Ludwig se leva et marcha vers la cuisine (Zaffie ne pouvait pas utiliser l'évier de la cuisine parce qu'il était trop haut et il n'y avait aucun tabouret). Ludwig regarda Feliciano courir à pas précipités dans la cuisine en emmenant le couvert à la table. Il sourie à cette vue. La présence de l'italien dans sa vie était probablement la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé. Certes, ils auraient put se rencontrer dans de meilleurs circonstances (la guerre n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour se rencontrer), mais ils ont fais avec. Feliciano fini de mettre le couvert et se tourna vers l'évier tout en cherchant Ludwig.

"Ve~ Ludwig, tu devrais te laver les mains." dit Feliciano.

"Oui." dit Ludwig, sortant de ses pensées. Il se mit à côté de l'homme aux cheveux cuivré devant l'évier. _"Si quelqu'un peut me faire avancer sur cette voix, ce sont bien ces deux-là.__"_

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Ahg, je n'aime pas la fin. Peut-être que j'en referais sur ces trois-là plus tard. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai rendu Allemagne un peu OOC, j'imagine que la maternité l'a adoucit un peu.

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Le fait est que je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire -_- J'ai une vie ennuyante de "mademoiselle-tout-le-monde" donc bon… et pour échapper à l'ennui, je traduis! (oh! une rime!) oh oui je sais, vie passionnante que la mienne u.u Prochain chapitre, Francis, Arthur et leur fille Jeanne! (oui, oui, je te jure qu'elle s'appelle comme ça U.U)

A part ça, toi qui as lut ce premier chapitre, laisse-moi une reviews, sinon cette nuit je sortirai de ton placard pour te faire faire des cauchemars! (oh! une autre rime!)


	2. Inattendu

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Hé tout le monde, voici le chapitre suivant et cette fois c'est l'un de mes couples préférés, FrUK!

**Couple:** Franc x Angleterre

**Rating:** T

**Avertissements:** Yaoi, Mpreg, noms humains

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède rien.

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Avant tout, je tiens à remercier hajerjonas, Akahime-sama et Akebono mimichan pour leur reviews ^^

Les chapitres sont courts donc je les traduits vite donc je peux les poster vite (mais bien sûr tout cela ne tiens que si je met mes cours de philo et d'histoire/géo à rétribution!)

Les mots en italique sont les mots qui étaient en français dans le texte original, ainsi que quelques insultes anglaises que j'ai préféré garder en anglais (la traduction rends vraiment moins bien sinon T.T)

Voilà c'est tout! (pour le moment)

Nombre de chapitre traduit == 6/36

* * *

Francis se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. Regardant l'horloge, il pensa que ses deux chéris seraient à la maison dans-

Crack, SLAM.

Maintenant.

"_Mon chéri_! Tu es revenus!" dit Francis en agissant comme s'il croyait qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais.

Jeanne gloussa et avança jusqu'aux genoux de son père. "Tu es trop bête papa."

Francis rit avec sa fille. "Ah, mais _ma chérie_, comment puis-je ne pas être sérieux quand il s'agit de _ma douce famille_?"

"Je ne crois pas que tu ai jamais été sérieux, _bloody git_. Aide-moi maintenant avec ces horribles chaussures." grogna Arthur, incapable d'atteindre ses pieds à cause de son ventre gonflé qui portait une future vie de neuf mois.

"Mais évidemment _mon chéri_." dit France en se levant et en retirant les chaussures confortables des pieds de son amant. "Ces chaussures, horribles? Mais elles étaient parfaites la semaine dernière."

Arthur grogna à nouveau. "Bien, maintenant elles sont trop serrées, elles me pincent les orteils." Arthur, maintenant sans appareil de torture, se dandina jusqu'à la chaise que Francis avait quitté plus tôt et s'y laissa tomber lourdement.

"Ah, eh bien, ça n'aura plus aucune importance dans quelques jours, n'est-ce pas _chéri_?" Francis s'assit sur le bras de la chaise et posa sa main sur le ventre gonflé d'Arthur. "Notre deuxième petite adjonction à notre _famille_ bizarre sera bientôt ici, tu ne penses pas?"

"Je ne peux pas attendre pour voir _ma petite sœur_. Comme ça je pourrais lui montrer les fées." dit Jeanne en tirant sur les jambes de ses pères.

Francis ri et accueilli l'ange aux yeux vert dans ses bras. "Les fées _ma chérie_? Tu n'as toujours pas dépassé ce stade? _Mon Dieu_! Tu as presque huit ans."

Jeanne fit la moue. "_Mais papa, il y a vraiment des fées, pas vrai maman_?"

"Oui chéri." répondit Arthur, une certaine fierté dans la voix. "Tu dis la vérité à ton idiot de père."

Francis roula ses yeux. Ces deux-là et leurs fées. Oh bien. "Alors, comment c'était au parc aujourd'hui? Vous êtes revenus tôt à la maison."

Arthur soupira. "Le temps était vraiment mauvais. J'ai pensé que nous devrions être partit avant qu'il ne commence à pleuvoir et que l'un de nous ne tombe malade."

Le français hocha la tête. Que l'un de ses deux chéris tombent malade serait mauvais. Jeanne parce qu'elle était jeune et Arthur parce qu'il était enceint.

"Et j'avais mal aux pieds." dit Arthur d'un air penaud, si bas que Francis le manqua presque.

Francis acquiesça et ri.

"N-ne rit pas! Ce n'est pas drôle! Va porter un supplément de 27 kilos devant et tu verras comme ça fait mal aux pieds!" cria Arthur, le visage partant dans un rouge furieux/gêné.

"Oh _chéri_, tu es si adorable." dit Francis en se penchant en avant et en tirant l'anglais fulminant dans une étreinte (Jeanne encore enlacé par son autre bras).

Sur ce point, Jeanne, avec sa curiosité et son goût naturel des problèmes, se tortilla dans les bras de son père. "Papa, lâche-moi."

"Ah, _je suis désolé_." dit Francis, déposant la petite blonde au sol. "Pourquoi tu n'irais pas dans la salle de jeu?" dit-il, deux secondes plus tard Jeanne était partie vers la salle de jeux que le couple avait installé pour elle.

Arthur constata que c'était le moment opportun pour se lever de lui-même. Après s'être battu un moment, il se leva de la chaise en se dandinant comme un canard.

"Où vas-tu, _chéri_?" demanda Francis, suivant son amant enceint.

"Cuisine. Je meurs de faim." dit Arthur en se traînant dans la cuisine et en ouvrant le réfrigérateur. "Il reste du ragoût?"

"_Non_, je crois que tu as tout mangé la nuit dernière." dit Francis, entourant ses bras autour de son amant, passant un bras sur le ventre gonflé, l'autre juste au-dessus de la taille.

"Que fais-tu?" demanda Arthur suspicieusement, il avait déjà une idée, mais c'était un réflexe de mettre en doute tout ce que faisait Francis.

"Que crois-tu, _mon bel anglais_?" chuchota France d'une voix rauque à l'oreille d'Arthur. "Te voir ainsi me rends tellement chaud, je ne peux pas le supporter."

Arthur frissonna, se collant en arrière contre le corps chaud derrière lui. Il gémi un peu quand Francis commença à pincer, embrasser, sucer et lécher le bas de son cou. Il fut très surpris de sentir une humidité chaude glisser le long de sa jambe.

_"Qu'est-ce que-? Oh merde, parfait timing."_ pensa Arthur. Il s'avança en donnant de brusques coups de coude dans le sternum de Francis.

Francis grogna. "Aïe, _chéri_. Pourquoi tu as fais ça?"

"Francis." dit Arthur en espérant attirer l'attention du français sur sa situation.

"Oui _chéri_?" apparemment c'était raté.

"Je viens de perdre les eaux."

"…Ah, je vois. Jeanne! Va dans la voiture! Nous allons tout de suite à l'hôpital!"

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** duuuuun dun dun! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous abandonne pas ainsi, j'écrirai sur le nouveau bébé une autre fois. Probablement pas le chapitre suivant.

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Mmh… Je me suis bien amusée à le traduire celui-là. Arthur est amusant avec ses problèmes de "femme enceinte" XD Dans le chapitre suivant, il y aura Autriche, Suisse et leur petit garçon ^^

Et maintenant, toi, oui toi qui lit ces lignes, donne-moi une review, ma menace tient toujours O.O


	3. Larmes

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Whee! Troisième chapitre! Je suis dans les règles.

**Couple:** Autriche x Suisse

**Rating:** T

**Avertissements:** Yaoi, Mpreg, noms humains.

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai rien sauf les mignons petits bébés des nations.

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Yo~ L'auteur original de la fic à du mal avec les mots en italique. En effet, elle les utilise à la fois pour les mots en langue étrangère, les pensées et les flash-back… Y a de quoi se perdre les gens! Dans ce chapitre c'est flagrant donc, mettons les choses au clair!

_Italique simple_ = mot en langue étrangère (bon ça ça va, c'est pas trop compliqué à comprendre, sauf pour les mots français à la base et encore...)

_Italique entre "…"_ = pensées des personnages

_**Italique en gras**_ = flash back (ils sont pas beaucoup et très courts donc vos yeux ne devrais pas trop souffrir ^^)

Y a aussi en italique des mots sur lesquels on insiste, mais bon ça, je pense pas que vous soyez con (j'espère pour vous en tout cas) et je pense que vous comprendrez très bien sans mon aide.

* * *

Roderich était assit dans la salle d'attente, anxieux. Il était difficile de croire qu'il y avait seulement quatre heures il jouait calmement du piano quand Vash l'avait subitement appelé. Ou plutôt, lui avait _crié_ de venir. C'était compréhensible, commencer le travail à seulement sept mois et demi ferait paniquer n'importe qui. Roderich avait été si surpris qu'il s'était cogné le genou dans le piano à queue dans sa hâte de se lever et de se précipiter aux côtés de sa femme (il avait encore mal).

Roderich, incapable de rester assit plus longtemps, se leva et alla jusqu'au distributeur automatique situé au coin. En examinant les choix, les yeux de Roderich tombèrent sur une petite barre de chocolat dans le coin inférieur gauche. Une barre de chocolat noir Lindt. Roderich sourit, il ne pouvait pas fuir le suisse où qu'il aille? Il acheta la douceur et retourna à son siège.

En enlevant l'emballage et prenant un morceau de chocolat, les pensées de Roderich dérivèrent encore une fois à Vash et à son enfant.

_**"Aller Vash, tu peux le faire!" dit Roderich en prenant la main de Vash entre les siennes.**_

_**Vash désapprouva l'autrichien. "Je ne p-peux pas…Je pense-ng!... Je crois qu'il est bloqué." il haleta.**_

Vash avait vu juste, le bébé était bloqué. Apparemment il était tourné dans une mauvaise position et il lui était impossible de sortir naturellement. Roderich avait été conduit hors de la pièce tandis que Vash était préparé pour la chirurgie. Il avait fallu trois hommes musclés pour retenir et calmer Roderich qui avait commencé à piquer une crise quand l'infirmière lui avait dit qu'il devait partir.

Roderich regarda sa propre main devant lui. Encore tremblante. Il l'avait fait quand Vash le lui avait demandé. Il tremblait tant qu'il ne croyait pas qu'il puisse mettre ses mains sur un piano et jouer, même s'il avait un morceau pour décrire le sentiment qu'il éprouvait maintenant.

"M. Edelstein?" une infirmière l'appela, surprenant Roderich. "Vous pouvez les voir maintenant."

Roderich remballa sa moitié de barre de chocolat et suivit l'infirmière. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il savait au moins une chose à la déclaration de l'infirmière; tant Vash que son enfant avait passé la chirurgie.

La jeune infirmière s'arrêta devant une porte, qui aurait été exactement la même que n'importe quelle autre porte si de l'autre côté il n'y avait eut sa vie entière.

"M. Zwingli est encore sous anesthésie, mais il sera réveillé dans quelques minutes." dit l'infirmière. "Je vous quitte maintenant. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, il y a un bouton sur le lit pour appeler un infirmier. Passez une bonne journée." dit-elle en se tournant pour aller aider d'autres pauvres âmes dans l'hôpital.

Roderich poussa la porte ouverte. Vash avait le visage en haut du lit d'hôpital, un air calme sur son visage normalement maussade. A côté du lit, un couffin, avec un tout petit paquet de couvertures bleues. Roderich s'en approcha doucement en regardant dans le couffin.

Il était beau. Une touffe de cheveux chocolat foncé sous un mignon petit bonnet bleu, un geste de l'hôpital. Une peau rose sur un corps grassouillet. Et évidemment, un petit grain de beauté juste sous sa lèvre.

_"Il va me ressembler."_ pensa Roderich. A ce moment, le bébé se tortilla et ouvrit ses yeux. Roderich en eut le souffle coupé. L'un des yeux était du même violet foncé que lui, l'autre était du beau vert perçant de Vash. _"Il est parfait."_

Les yeux du petit garçon se fermèrent de nouveau quand il commença à gémir. Roderich enleva vite ses gants, veste et col en jabot, il se penchant ensuite et prit l'enfant en bas âge. Bercé dans ses bras, le bébé semblait encore plus petit. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit et berça l'enfant –_son fils_- jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau tranquille. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que l'autre occupant de la pièce ne se réveille.

"Hé _wunderhubsch_, tu es réveillé?" demanda Roderich au suisse groggy.

"Où est-il?" dit Vash.

"Il est juste ici." dit Roderich en donnant à Vash le nouveau-né. L'enfant sentit le changement de confort et y répondit par un cri perçant. Une fois installé dans les bras de sa mère, il se calma.

"Il va te ressembler." dit Vash, peinant à garder un bon niveau de vois. Il examina son mari. Ses yeux s'élargirent et il poussa un cri. "Ne pleure pas bâtard Si tu pleurs, je vais pleurer aussi et ensuite que serions-nous?" dit-il en même temps que des larmes coulaient au coin de ses yeux.

Roderich rit. Pleurait-il? Il ne pouvait pas le dire.

Il était trop heureux.

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** OMG j'aime celui-ci! C'est l'un de mes couples préférés de tout les temps, ils sont si mignons! Ils ont besoins de plus d'amour. Si j'ai fait une erreur dans n'importe quoi médicalement, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. (Désolé, c'est si court)

**Traduction**:

Wunderhubsch = Beauté

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Sur ce coup-là, je ne partage pas l'avis de l'auteur. Certes, le Suisse/Autriche est possible, peut-être même très crédible, mais pour moi c'est non. Ces deux-là ne vont…juste pas ensemble quoi. Pour moi (et ce n'est que mon opinion hein, allez pas me faire un procès pour ça), Vash va juste avec Lili, et Autriche va juste avec Hongrie ou Prusse, point!

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais, dans le prochain chapitre il y aura Grèce, Japon et leurs jumeaux Kimiko (fille) et Theodore (garçon)

Et bien sûr, donnez-moi une review sinon…mmh… Sinon je vous fais manger la cuisine d'Arthur!


	4. Dîner

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Ello! C'est déjà le quatrième chapitre! Yay! Je veux remercier tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu jusqu'ici. Merci à vous!

**Couple:** Grèce x Japon (parce que plusieurs personnes l'ont demandés et que j'allais le faire de toute façon)

**Rating:** T

**Avertissements:** Je ne possède rien, d'ailleurs je regrette de pas les avoir.

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Yo~ Aujourd'hui c'est un petit Grèce/Japon! J'aime bien ce couple, il est mignon ^^ (mais je préfère quand même le Turquie/Grèce). Y a aussi d'autres couples qui se ramènent, mais je dirai pas lesquels, je vous laisse découvrir!

Petite précision:

_Keftedes _= plat grec composé de boulettes de viande au citron

_Moussaka_ = plat grec composé d'aubergines, d'oignons et de viande haché de mouton

_Baklava_ = dessert traditionnel de Perse et de l'ancien empire Ottoman composé de fines feuilles de pâte beurrées superposées avec des fruits secs moulu entre les feuilles (et je m'arrête là sinon c'est trop long, pour plus de précision, veuillez demander à votre meilleur ami, internet!)

* * *

"_Okaa-san_! Je veux des _Keftedes_ pour le dîner!" dit Kimiko avec enthousiasme en tirant sur la main de Kiku.

"Ah? Des _Keftedes_? Mais nous en avons fait hier." dit Kiku en souriant à sa fille.

"Je veux des _Moussaka_." dit Théodore en se cramponnant à l'autre main de Kiku, ainsi il ne se perdrait pas dans la rue bondée.

"Oh ouais, ce serait bien ça." dit Kimiko. "Prenons plutôt des _Moussaka_."

Kiku ri des bouffonneries de ses jumeaux. "Bien, des _Moussaka_ donc. Voyons si nous pouvons trouver une belle aubergine alors."

"Et on devrait faire des _Baklava_ pour le dessert." dit Théodore en regardant les desserts dans la vitrine d'une pâtisserie.

"Bon Dieu vous deux." soupira Kiku. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toute cette cuisine grecque tout à coup? Le mois dernier on ne pouvait pas vous faire manger autre chose que de la cuisine japonaise."

Théodore et Kimiko échangèrent un regard et gloussèrent. Kiku haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Ses enfants pouvaient être si mystérieux par moment. Ils étaient passés grec au japonais si vite un jour sur l'autre que parfois même les locuteurs des deux langues avaient du mal à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, ils tenaient des réunions "secrètes" sous la table et disparaissaient derrière la maison si souvent qu'on pouvait penser qu'ils vivaient là-bas. Kiku supposa que tous les enfants passaient par un tel stade de malice à un moment de leur vie, mais ça n'aidait pas Héraclès ou lui-même pour les comprendre.

Les trois firent rapidement les courses, désireux de revenir à la maison et dans les bras du grec les attendant à la maison.

"_μπαμπάς_! Nous sommes rentrés!" appela Kimiko en entrant dans la maison à la fois occidentale et japonaise après avoir enlevé discrètement ses chaussures.

"N'oublie pas ton manteau Kimiko!" appela Théodore derrière elle en enlevant son coupe-vent et en l'accrochant.

"C'est bon, aussi longtemps qu'elle l'accroche après." dit Héraclès en se penchant pour embrasser sa fille. "Alors, que faisons-nous pour le dîner?"

"Des Moussaka, et des Baklava pour le dessert." dit Kiku en portant les sacs de courses.

"C'est bon. Tu veux que je les fasse?" demanda Héraclès, il s'agissait de ses recettes enfin.

"Ce serait gentil." dit Kiku, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour vite embrasser son mari sur les lèvres. Kimiko haleta et se cacha les yeux et Théodore leva seulement les yeux au ciel.

"Ce n'est pas ce que nous avons vu de pire." souligna Théodore. Kiku prit une couleur rouge vif. C'était vrai, les deux les avaient vu par hasard Kiku et Héraclès ensemble sous la douche.

"Je croyais que nous vous avions défendus d'en parler?" dit Héraclès. Théodore rougit. Héraclès les quitta et marcha vers la cuisine avec les courses. "Vous trois aller vous amuser pendant que je fais le repas."

Théodore et Kimiko partirent en courant dans la maison (Kimiko s'arrêtant pour accrocher son manteau) pendant que Kiku marcha dans le salon pour lire et apprécier un bon livre. L'odeur de cuisine chaude pénétra dans la maison. Kiku soupira, il aimait vraiment cette vie. Une maison chaude où revenir chaque jour, une étreinte accueillante où se blottir chaque soir et deux boules d'énergie pour l'occuper.

La sonnette sonna. _"C'est bizarre."_ pensa Kiku. "_Je ne me souviens pas attendre des invités."_ Kiku se leva du sol et marcha vers la porte.

"Bonjour?" dit-il en ouvrant la porte, révélant un grand truc et un égyptien plus petit.

"_Selam_!" dit fortement Sadiq, probablement assez fort pour qu'Héraclès l'entende. En effet, le grec passa sa tête par la porte de la cuisine et lui lança un regard furieux.

"_Φύγε, ηλίθιε Turk_" grogna-t-il avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Sadiq rit seulement et marcha à l'intérieur. Gupta soupira en offrant un sourire d'excuse à Kiku.

"Bonjour." dit doucement Gupta. "Nous sommes désolé de vous interrompre comme ça, mais Sadiq s'est mit dans la tête de venir vous rendre visite."

"Ce n'est pas grave." dit Kiku en conduisant Gupta à l'intérieur. "Nous déjeunerons bientôt, si vous voulez nous rejoindre."

"Merci." dit Gupta.

"_문 좀 닫아하지 마십시오__! __열 둬__!_" fit un cri venant de l'extérieur. La main de Yong Soo attrapa la porte juste au moment où il fermait. "Ouf, on l'a fait."

"Yong Soo, qu'est-ce que?" demanda Kiku. Yong Soo sourit comme seul réponse.

"Nous sommes venus pour vous voir." dit-il avec enthousiasme.

"Nous?" dit Kiku, une petite boule de terreur se formant dans son estomac. En effet, en regardant derrière le coréen, Kiku put voir Yao avec Ivan et leurs jumeaux, Taïwan, Hong-Kong, Vietnam et même Thaïlande qui se tenaient dans son allée. "_あら藩主_."

"_喂__._" dit Yao. "Désolé de venir sans prévenir, je devais convaincre Ivan et j'ai oublié de vous dire que nous avions projeté de venir."

Kiku sourit. "C'est bon, un dîner avec de la compagnie est agréable quelques fois."

Cela dit, Kiku conduit tout le monde à l'intérieur, se bénissant d'avoir acheter en grande quantité, il y aurait assez de nourriture pour tout le monde. Gupta entra dans la cuisine pour aider Héraclès et surveiller Sadiq. Les jumeaux d'Ivan et Yao partirent en courant pour jouer avec leurs cousins. Yong Soo concentrait son attention sur Hong-Kong, dont tout le monde avait apprit récemment qu'il portait l'enfant de Yong Soo (ou les enfants). Viêtnam et Taiwan commencèrent une conversation à laquelle Thaïlande participa rapidement. Yao se disputait tièdement avec Ivan qui disait qu'il devait inviter sa famille aussi. Sadiq, bannit de la cuisine, participait maintenant à la conversation en soutenant Ivan. Kiku sourit et mena tout le monde au salon où ils s'assirent et reprirent leurs bavardages. Les banalités, les discussions sérieuses et quelques plaisanteries furent échangées. Quand le dîner fut finalement prêt, ils s'entassèrent tous dans la salle à manger et s'assirent sous le _kotatsu_ en continuant de se parler. Quand tout le monde fut assit et servit, la conversation reprit, mais plus lentement puisque chacun essayait de manger en même temps.

"C'est bon." dit Hong-Kong. "Bon travail Héraclès."

"Tu dis quoi quelque chose si ça signifie quoi que ce soit Hong-Kong!" rit Yong Soo, en réponse Yao le frappa avec une fourchette.

"Soit gentil." dit-il en agitant la fourchette de façon menaçante.

"Ouais! Soit gentil!" dit Dimitri de sa place entre sa sœur et son père.

"C'est _право s, славно к каждому._" dit Ivan d'une manière encourageante.

"C'est bon." dit Héraclès en mettant un peu plus de nourriture dans l'assiette d'Hong-Kong.

"_Böyle bir evde karısı_ _olan mon Dieu, Herakles._" plaisanta Sadiq auquel Héraclès lança un regard furieux.

"_Σας λέει, εσείς νόθο_." répondit le grec. Les deux commencèrent alors à se lancer des insultes jusqu'à ce que Kiku et Gupta les arrêtent.

Finalement, tout rentra dans l'ordre. Sadiq voulu rester la nuit, sans doute pour ennuyer Héraclès mais Gupta le menaça d'abstinence et Sadiq le suivit de mauvaise grâce. Kiku s'affaissa contre la porte quand le dernier invité partit de la maison.

"Théodore et Kimiko sont au lit. Ils sont complètement fatigués." dit Héraclès en descendant les escaliers.

"Je m'en doute. Anastasia et Dimitri réussissent toujours à les épuiser si vite." dit Kiku en tombant volontiers dans l'étreinte d'Héraclès.

"Tu sembles assez fatigué toi aussi. Tu vas bien?" demanda Héraclès.

"Mmh, je crois que je suis prêt pour le lit." soupira Kiku.

Héraclès grogna un oui avant de soulever Kiku façon princesse. Kiku jappa et résista un moment avant de céder.

"Nous avons une famille bizarre n'est-ce pas?" dit Kiku.

Héraclès ne dit rien un moment. "_Θα τον αλλάζατε καθόλου_?" demanda-t-il.

Kiku sourit. "絶対に。"

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Yay! Un autre chapitre! Je suis trop contente! Faites-moi savoir si vous avez aimé ok?

**Traduction: **

_Okaa-san_ = maman

Μπαμπάς = papa

_Selam_ = Bonjour

_Φύγε, ηλίθιε Turk _ = Va-t-en stupide truc

_문 좀 닫아하지 마십시오__! __열 둬__!_ = Ne ferme pas la porte! Laisse-là ouverte!

あら藩主 = Oh Seigneur!

喂 = Bonjour

_That' право s, славно к каждому_ = C'est ça, soit gentil avec tout le monde (c'est bizarre qu'Ivan dise ça)

_Böyle bir evde karısı olan Mon Dieu, Herakles_ = Mon Dieu Héraclès, tu fais une telle femme au foyer

_Σας λέει, εσείς νόθο_ = La ferme foutu bâtard

_Θα τον αλλάζατε καθόλου_ = Voudrais-tu en changer?

_絶対に。_ = Pour rien au monde

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Il est long celui-là… Mais ce n'est pas le pire que j'ai fait! *jette un coup d'œil à son autre fic*. Bref, je m'excuse pour avoir mit du temps à poster, j'étais en vacance en Bretagne avec de la famille, j'avais ni mon ordinateur ni ma clef USB, donc impossible de poster de là-bas ^^

Je remercie ensuite Akahime-sama pour sa review (merci de soutenir ta petite femme, elle en a besoin! Et tu n'auras pas à manger la cuisine à Iggy ^^)

Au prochain chapitre, il y aura le grand retour de Francis, Arthur, leur fille Jeanne et le petit nouveau de la famille, Benjamin!

Maintenant, donnez-moi des reviews! Je vous jure que je mords pas! En tout cas, pas ce qui m'en donne... ^^


	5. Baiser de Bonne nuit

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Je vous l'avais dit les gars que je ne vous quitterai pas comme ça! C'est Jeanne et son frère nouveau-né.

**Couple:** France x Angleterre

**Rating:** T

**Avertissements:** Yaoi, Mpreg, noms humains

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Yo~ Ça va chez vous? Moi en tout cas je pète la forme! Nan, c'est pas vrai, je suis malade comme un chien en fait... Et je suis quand même allé en cours! D'ailleurs j'ai traduis mes chapitres en écoutant mon prof de philo me faire un cours sur le complexe d'œdipe... Je me suis sentie bizarre...

Enfin bref! Je remercie Akahime-sama et Mikriotsu pour leurs reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas! ^^

* * *

Jeanne jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de sa chambre à coucher. Maman et papa dormaient, bon. Elle avança doucement dans le hall, prudente pour éviter un morceau du vestibule qui grinçait toujours quand on marchait dessus. Elle arriva vite à la salle de bain et prit son tabouret. Elle marcha vers sa vieille chambre, celle qui appartenait maintenant à son petit frère, Benjamin.

Elle mit le tabouret à côté du berceau et monta dessus. En regardant attentivement sur le bord, elle espionna le petit bébé de trois mois. Il avait une touffe indisciplinée de cheveux blonds sablonneux qui dépassaient en angles bizarres de sa petite tête. Il avait aussi les yeux bleus de leur père à la différence de sa sœur qui avait hérité du vert brillant de leur maman. Il avait cependant déjà les mêmes sourcils de leur maman. Enveloppé dans un mignon pyjama jaune et bleu, il dormait en ignorant sa grande sœur qui le regardait fixement.

"Il est mignon." chuchota Jeanne en étendant le bras pour poser un doigt sur la joue chaude. Benjamin remua en ouvrant ses yeux bleus. Il ne poussa pas de cris comme la plupart des bébés, il regarda seulement Jeanne fixement. Jeanne le regarda fixement en retour. Elle plaça son doigt dans sa main en s'étonnant quand il le serra avec une force stupéfiante.

"Que fais-tu?" fit une voix venant de la porte. Jeanne tourna la tête pour voir Arthur dans l'encadrement.

"Je regarde juste Benjamin." dit-elle d'un air penaud.

Arthur sourit. "Tu aimes avoir un petit frère?" demanda-t-il.

Jeanne prit du temps pour répondre. "_Je ne déteste pas. C'est un petit frère mignon_." dit-elle après une minute.

Arthur sourit de nouveau, il marcha ensuite et prit la petite fille. _"Elle est presque trop grande pour être portée maintenant."_ pensa-t-il.

"Je peux donner un baise de bonne nuit à Benjamin?" demanda Jeanne.

"Bien sûr." dit Arthur en penchant l'enfant de huit ans sur le côté du berceau. Jeanne plaça un doux baiser sur le front de son frère.

_"Bonne nuit petit frère. Demain je te montrerai les fées."_ lui dit-elle quand Benjamin s'écarta.

De sa position appuyé contre la porte, Francis sourit simplement.

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Désolé c'était très court. Je ne pouvais penser à rien pour le rallonger. Oh bien, j'espère que vous avez apprécié de toute façon.

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Autant le précédent était long, autant celui-là est court… Mais bon, un chapitre est un chapitre! Point!

A part ça, ma traduction avance doucement mais sûrement, faut juste que je trouve le courage de corriger les tournures de phrase bizarres et de recopier les chapitres sur mon ordi... -_-

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous pourrez retrouver Ivan (Mikriostu, tu as ta réponse), Yao et leur jumeaux, Dimitri et Anastasia!


	6. Matin animé

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Encore une fois bonjour. Voici le chapitre suivant pour vous les gens!

Bien, comme j'ai eut des demandes sur ça, je le redis, je ne prends pas de demande de couple. Je suis trop fidèle à mes fandoms pour écrire sur d'autres couples. Désolé tout le monde. A moins que ce ne soit vraiment, vraiment, un ami vraiment intime, je ne prendrai pas de demande.

**Couple:** Russie x Chine

**Rating:** T

**Avertissement:** Yaoi, Mpreg, noms humains

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède rien.

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Yo~ J'ai pas grand-chose à dire aujourd'hui, hormis que je poste en revenant de ma leçon de conduite (plus que 18H!) Aujourd'hui, un petit Russie/Chine! Je n'aime pas spécialement ce couple (je l'imagine même pas en fait) mais bon, une traduction est une traduction, plions-nous aux règles!

Je remercie Akahime-sama pour sa review ^^ Merci beaucoup! Et bonne lecture à toi et tous les autres!

* * *

Il était tôt le matin quand une mince silhouette remua dans son sommeil. En ouvrant ses yeux fatigué d'ombre et ambre, Yao s'étira lentement pour se réveiller. En s'asseyant, il marqua une pause pour expulser le bras d'Ivan de sa taille.

En regardant le russe somnolant, on ne devinerai jamais le réputation glacé d'Ivan. Il semblait si paisible et détendu. Yao sourit et se pencha pour embrasser sa tempe. Il jappa quand il fut subitement tiré sous l'énorme russe.

"_Яо Доброе утро_!_ Как вы спите_?" dit joyeusement Ivan en gardant l'homme plus petit épinglé sous lui.

"Pourquoi es-tu si joyeux ce matin aru?" demanda Yao, exaspéré, en se tortillant sous l'immense corps d'Ivan.

"Je suis heureux parce que je passe le matin à côté de Yao!" pépia Ivan en frottant son nez dans le cou de Yao, embrassant la chair exposée qu'il trouva là.

"啊! 什么是您做!" râla Yao en se débattant un peu plus.

"Je prends le petit déjeuner." dit Ivan en continuant son attaque dans le cou de la plus petite nation.

Les râlements de Yao se transformèrent vite en gémissement et ses débattements se transformèrent en tortillements de plaisir. Ivan voyagea vers le haut du cou de sa proie jusqu'à voleter directement au-dessus des lèvres de Yao. Yao haleta, son souffle chaud cajolant Ivan pour qu'il se penche plus loin. Yao ne tourna pas la tête, il l'aurait fait il y a longtemps s'il l'avait voulu. Ivan sourit en se penchant pour combler la distance entre eux.

"_Папа_!_妈妈_!" appela Anastasia en entrant dans la pièce, son petit frère sur les talons. "C'est l'heure de se réveiller! C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner!"

Ivan soupira en s'éloignant de son amant pour regarder les visages désireux de ses enfants. Si cela avait été une autre personne (quoi que personne ne l'aurait dérangé de toute façon), il lui aurait dit d'aller se faire voir. Seul trois personnes au monde pouvaient le faire.

"Oui, tu as raison. C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner. Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas en bas en attendant que _Папа_ et _妈妈_ s'habillent?"

"_О'кей_ aru." dit Dimitri en traînant sa sœur vers la porte. Dés qu'ils furent partis Ivan soupira de nouveau.

"Tu le regrettes?" demanda Yao de sa position sous Ivan. Il avait une expression neutre.

Ivan sourit. "Non. _Я люблю их очень много_." dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser Yao une dernière fois avant de descendre du lit. Yao sourit et le suivit.

Après quelques minutes, les deux amants se trouvèrent en bas dans la cuisine, Anastasia et Dimitri discutaient un peu plus loin. Ivan sourit à cette scène d'heureuse famille. Il aimait vraiment sa famille, beaucoup. Il aimait sa petite fille avec les yeux et les cheveux de sa mère. Il aimait son petit garçon qui ne l'était plus autant. Mais celui qu'il aimait le plus (probablement, il était difficile de dire qui de sa famille il aimait le plus) était Yao. Ses beaux cheveux noirs soyeux, toujours retenus en une queue de cheval et drapé sur une épaule. Sa peau lisse ivoire, seulement entachée de quelques cicatrices. Ivan lui sourit, Yao était particulièrement beau aujourd'hui. Peut-être à cause de l'éclairage, mais Yao semblait particulièrement lumineux, presque rougeoyant.

"Bien, le petit déjeuner est prêt aru." dit-il en mettant des baozi et du riz sur la table.

"Belle apparence." dit Ivan en piochant dans son assiette.

"La cuisine de 妈妈 est toujours bonne aru." dit Dimitri en prenant un morceau.

"Ouais." dit Anastasia. "Personne n'est mieux que 妈妈" dit-elle avec la confiance d'un enfant.

Yao sourit. "Bien, votre _Папа_ est le meilleur dans la cuisine russe et je suis le meilleur dans la cuisine chinoise aru."

La famille s'accorda, se concentrant ensuite sur la nourriture. Ivan remarqua que Yao prit un supplément de baozi et un peu plus de riz que d'habitude. Peut-être que l'âge le rattrapait et les "activités nocturnes" du couple contribuaient à l'épuiser. Ivan l'aborderai plus tard.

Quand le petit déjeuner fut fini, Anastasia et Dimitri allèrent s'habiller pendant que le couple remettait de l'ordre.

"Dimitri est devenu plus grand ces derniers mois n'est-ce pas?" dit Yao d'un air détaché.

"Il fera probablement ma taille quand il sera grand." répondit Ivan en prenant une nouvelle assiette pour la sécher.

"Je sais qu'Anastasia me demande constamment si elle sera aussi grande que toi un jour." gloussa Yao.

Ivan rit. "Elle devra pousser encore et encore."

Les deux nations communistes tombèrent dans un silence confortable. Le trottinement de petits pieds et de pieds légèrement plus grands descendant les escaliers brisa le silence.

Yao se retourna juste à temps pour être étreint à la taille par le blond argenté qu'était Dimitri.

"Aiya!" cria Yao, le faisant rire. "J'ai été attaqué!"

Ivan haleta. "Oh non! Je te sauverai!" dit-il en tirant Dimitri vers le haut et le lançant plusieurs fois dans les airs.

"_Выберите меня до_,_ папа_!" demanda Anastasia en tendant les bras vers le haut. Ivan l'attrapa avec son autre bras et lança les deux enfants jusqu'à ce qu'ils rient à en perdre haleine et supplient d'être déposé par terre. La famille dériva dans la salle de séjour et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, secoué de rire.

Anastasia marcha jusqu'à Yao et le serra dans ses bras autour de la taille. "我爱这个家庭。这是完美的。." dit-elle en blottissant son visage contre l'estomac de sa mère.

Yao sourit et entoura ses bras autour d'elle. "是的，它是。." dit-il.

Anastasia se retira alors, semblant troublée. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ton ventre?"

"Quo-?" commença Yao mais il s'arrêta dans un jappement quand il fut tiré sur les genoux d'Ivan, le grand russe le regardant avec inquiétude.

"Yao, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?" demanda sérieusement Ivan. Les jumeaux en détectant l'atmosphère tendue, rampèrent sur les genoux de leur père et se pelotonnèrent à côté de leur mère.

"Tout va bien." insista Yao.

"Alors pourquoi ton ventre a une bosse?" cria Anastasia, commençant à être boulversée.

"这没关系。我完全没有。." dit Yao. "Je projetais de vous le dire un peu plus tard après que je soit parti chez le docteur-"

"Tu dois aller chez le docteur aru!?" cria Dimitri, les larmes commençant à tomber de ses yeux, il en était de même pour sa sœur.

Yao soupira en se retournant vers son mari pour recevoir de l'aide. Ivan lui donna seulement un regard fixe inébranlable, cherchant évidemment des réponses. Yao soupira de nouveau et pensa à la meilleure façon de dire à sa famille son destin imminent.

"Anastasia, tu te souviens quand tu m'as dis que tu voulais garder Dimitri aussi petit que toi?" demanda-t-il.

Anastasia fit un signe de la tête à travers ses larmes. "_Да_." elle renifla.

"Bien, je ne peux pas faire en sorte que Dimitri reste petit, mais et si je pouvais te donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur plutôt?"

Maintenant tout le monde était surprit. "Petit frère ou sœur?" demanda Dimitri.

Yao fit un signe de tête en souriant. "Ouais, il ou elle sera ici dans environ six mois." Yao sourit un peu plus quand il eut l'impression qu'Ivan resserra ses bras autour de lui quand il comprit les mots du chinois.

"Six mois?" demanda Anastasia. "Où il est maintenant?"

Yao tira les deux mains de ses enfants et les plaça sur son ventre très légèrement rond.

"Il ou elle est juste ici. Il doit grandir à l'intérieur de moi pendant quelques temps avant qu'il ne puisse sortir." dit Yao.

"Donc tu n'es pas malade?" demanda Dimitri.

Ivan s'appuya un peu en avant en embrassant le haut de la tête de Yao. "Non, Yao n'est pas malade. En fait ce qui arrive à Yao est une très belle chose. "Я люблю тебя_, Yao_."

Les jumeaux l'acceptèrent ainsi (comprenant au moins que leur mère n'était pas en danger immédiat) et se blottirent contre leurs parents. Une pensée frappa Ivan.

"Yao, depuis combien de temps sais-tu que tu es enceint?" demanda-t-il.

Yao pâlit un peu. "D-deux semaines." répondit-il en frissonnant un peu.

Ivan appuya son menton qui reposait sur l'épaule de Yao. "Donc, tu me l'as caché si longtemps?"

…

"Aiya!"

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol."

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Bien, combien d'entre vous ont trouvé ce qui arrivait à Chine avant que je le dise? Oh bien, j'aime cette fin de toute façon.

**Traductions:**

_Яо Доброе утро! Как вы спите?_ = Bonjour! Tu as bien dormis?

啊! 什么是您做! = Ah! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_Папа_ = Papa

妈妈 = Maman

_О'кей _ = Okay

_Non. Я люблю их очень много_ Non. = Je les aime beaucoup.

_Выберите меня до, папа! = _ Prends-moi aussi papa!

我爱这个家庭。这是完美的。 = J'aime cette famille. C'est parfait.

是的，它是。. = Oui, c'est vrai.

这没关系。我完全没有。. = C'est bon. Je vais parfaitement bien.

_Да_ = Oui

_Я люблю тебя__, Yao_ = Je t'aime, Yao.

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Comme l'a dit l'auteure, combien d'entre vous on deviné que Yao était enceint avant qu'il ne le dise? ^^


	7. Cerle de baiser

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Je jure à Dieu (pas que je sois religieuse ou quoi que ce soit), j'allais faire l'Espagne x Romano ou le Suède x Finlande ensuite, mais mon neveu a fait quelque chose de si mignon que je devais le faire faire à ce couple. Désolé tout le monde.

**Couple:** Prusse/Allemagne de l'Est x Canada

**Rating:** T

**Avertissements:** Yaoi, Mpreg, noms humains

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède rien, d'ailleurs je le regrette. Cependant je vis au Canada _et_ j'ai du sang allemand, prend ça Hidekaz Himaruya! *ne me tuez pas!*

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Yo~ Je poste alors que le temps est une vraie merde chez moi aujourd'hui et que j'ai pas envie de faire mes devoirs maintenant :P J'avais pas annoncé au dernier chapitre, mais aujourd'hui c'est un PruCan avec leur petit garçon, Dominick!

Je remercie Akahime-sama pour sa review et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

"_Hallo! Jemand zu Hause_?!" fit la puissante voix d'un prussien ennuyeux.

Roderich soupira en se levant de son piano. "Que veux-tu Gilbert?"

Gilbert sourit. "Hé, ce n'était pas mon idée de venir te voir pour ton anniversaire. Blâme ma salope."

"Gilbert!" cria Matthew. "Ne jure pas devant Dominick!"

Gilbert se tourna vers le canadien blond et le bambin aux cheveux blancs. "Aw, allez Mattie, tu sais que tu es ma sa-oups." Gilbert se corrigea à la dernière minute en frissonnant un peu sous le regard furieux de Matthew.

"Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça Gilbert et je te montrerai _exactement_ pourquoi je peux battre Ivan au hockey."

Roderich soupira de nouveau avant de se tourner vers le canadien. "Il est bon de te voir de nouveau Matthew."

Matthew sourit en retour. "Pareil pour toi. Où sont Vash et Frederich?" demanda-t-il en cherchant les autres résidents de la maison.

"Ils dorment tous les deux." dit la nation autrichienne. "Vash n'a pas beaucoup dormit la nuit dernière (à ces mots, Gilbert fit un commentaire qui ressemblait à quelque chose comme "_Pourquoi_ n'a-t-il pas beaucoup dormit, hm? Pourquoi Rody?" en souriant comme un idiot) et c'est l'heure de la sieste de Frederick de toute façon."

"Bien, je suis réveillé maintenant." fit une voix mécontente. Vash était debout en pyjama dans le vestibule, les regardant encore un peu endormit.

Gilbert rit. "_Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein_. Tu n'as pas l'air merveilleux en ce beau matin."

"Ferme-la." grogna Vash en acceptant une étreinte rapide de Roderich. "Je ne pouvais pas dormir avec l'énorme vacarme que tu faisait."

Matthew s'avança en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Gilbert. "Je t'avais dis de rester silencieux."

Gilbert gémit de douleur. "Aïe. Ca fait mal."

"Bien."

"Tu es méchant."

Matthew roula des yeux et prit Dominick dans ses bras. Le petit garçon de deux ans bougea de nouveau, se penchant ensuite vers son père.

"Vati." dit-il en se tendant vers Gilbert. Le sourire de Gilbert s'adoucit et il tira Dominick dans ses bras.

"Hé kiddo, que fais-tu?" demanda-t-il, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à une réponse (Dominick avait seulement deux ans). Dominick s'appuya dans les bras de son père et entoura ses bras autour du cou de Gilbert.

"_Umarmung_." dit-il. La petite audience fondit devant le petit (trop mignon!).

"_Aw, Sie sind so süß_!" dit Gilbert en serrant un peu plus le petit garçon dans ses bras. Il s'éloigna après un moment. "Hé, je peux avoir un bisou?"

Il fallu un moment et quelques encouragement de Gilbert pour que Dominick se penche et donne un baiser à son père, mais il planta un petit baiser sur la joue de Gilbert.

Matthew rit. "Hé, et moi?" cria-t-il. Dominick se pencha et donna aussi un baiser à sa mère.

"Hé, tu en donnes un à Oncle Rody?" dit Gilbert. Roderich sembla sur le point de protester mais Dominick se pencha dans sa direction. Apparemment, les même les autrichiens aristocratiques ne résistaient pas aux choses mignonnes puisque Roderich se pencha en avant et accepta son baiser.

"Et maintenant un pour Vash!" dit Matthew en continuant la série.

Et ils firent le tour. Gilbert reçu un baiser, puis Matthew, puis Roderich, puis Vash (qui protesta fortement au début mais qui céda sous les incitations de Gilbert et Roderich). Un cri dans le hall arrêta le cycle. Vash partit rapidement et alla chercher son fils. Gilbert donna une autre étreinte à Dominick puis le déposa.

_"Il est mignon."_ pensa Gilbert avant de regarder Matthew. _"Ils le sont tout les deux. Vraiment, vraiment mignon."_

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Et j'arrête là. Le scénario est basé sur quelque chose que mon neveu à fait quand il est venu à notre maison.

Le seul couple qui correspondait à ça était le Prusse x Canada. Désolé pour la fin, je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose.

Encore une fois, je fais ensuite le Espagne x Romano ou le Suède x Finlande, quelqu'un a des idées à me proposer?

**Traductions:**

_Hallo! Jemand zu Hause?!_ Salut! Il y a quelqu'un à la maison?

_Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein_. Bonjour, soleil.

_Vati _ Papa

_Umarmung_ Câlin

_Aw, Sie sind so süß!_ Aw, tu es trop mignon!

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** La fin frôle la niaiserie nan? Bah c'est pas grave, ils sont mignons ^^ La prochaine fois il y aura Antonio, Lovino et leur petit Nicolás!


	8. Infortune

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** C'est à nouveau moi. Et dans ce commentaire, j'aborderai une certaine chose qui m'a énervé.

**Je ne prends pas de demande de couple. Je suis trop fidèle envers mes couples pour prendre des commandes. S'il vous plait, arrêtez de demander. Si vous arrêtez de demander certains couples durant la fic, peut-être qu'à la fin je ferai une demande. Jusque là, arrêtez s'il vous plait de me demander. Voici une liste des couples que je ferai.**

Espagne x Romano

Suède x Finlande

Lituanie x Pologne

Danemark x Norvège

Turquie x Egypte

Corée (du nord) x Hong-Kong

Estonie x Lettonie (peut-être)

(ça ne sera probablement pas dans cet ordre et je peux aussi faire des suppléments comme je l'ai fais pour le France x Angleterre)

Aussi, dites merci à _elegentmess _pour sa suggestion. Et merci à quelqu'un qui m'a montré mes fautes de langue. La seule langue que je parle couramment est l'anglais, donc je dois utiliser un traducteur.

**Couple:** Espagne x Romano

**Rating:** T

**Avertissements:** Yaoi, Mpreg, noms humains

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède rien

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Yo~ Aujourd'hui... Nan, j'ai vraiment rien à vous raconter d'intéressant ou d'inintéressant! Donc, je remercie Akahime-chan pour sa review, je remercie les autres de lire cette fic et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

"_Nicolás_,_ estancia donde puedo verte_." cria Antonio en surveillant le garçon énergique courant entre les rangs de tomates.

"Oui papa." rappela Nicolas sans faire vraiment attention.

Antonio sourit. Ce garçon était juste trop _lindo_! Il regarda le petit garçon aux cheveux châtains bouclés pendant encore un moment avant de retourner à son travail. Le jour où son petit amant lui avait dit qu'il l'attendait, Antonio avait été extasié. _Un bebé!_ Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux après avoir apprit que Lovino était enceint. Cependant, quand leur petit bout de chou était arrivé, Antonio avait été démentit. Il ne croyait pas avoir jamais été si heureux quand il avait tenu Nicolas et avait examiné ses beaux yeux d'ambre hérité de sa maman.

Antonio était si absorbé par ses pensées et son travail qu'il manqua de remarquer que l'objet de ses pensées avait quitté le jardin jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève de son travail.

"Nicolas?" cria-t-il en regardant autour. "Où es-tu allé, _el_ _pequeño_?" dit-il en croyant que son petit garçon jouait à je-me-cache-et-toi-tu-me-cherche.

Quand Nicolas ne répondit pas Antonio commença à s'inquiéter.

_"Oh merde."_ "Nicolas, où es-tu!" appela-t-il en se retournant frénétiquement. "Nicolas, c'est l'heure de retourner à la maison. Sort de là!"

Mais Antonio ne pouvait pas trouver le garçon. Il déposa son panier plein de tomates mûres et chercha frénétiquement.

"Oï! Antonio! Où diable étais-tu? Toi et Nicolas étiez censés être à la maison il y a une demi heure." fit la voix de l'amant italien d'Antonio, Lovino.

_"Oh __**merde**__."_ Antonio se tourna pour faire face à Lovino. "Ah et bien, tu vois-"

"Où est Nicolas?" Lovino se retourna, n'apercevant pas la petite boule d'énergie.

"Ah et bien… _No te preocupes_, je le trouverai." dit-il, se rendant compte ensuite qu'il n'aurait probablement pas dû.

"Tu _l'as perdu_!?" hurla Lovino en sautant sur l'espagnol.

"Je le retrouverai! Je le retrouverai, je te le promets!" dit Antonio en essayant de retirer les mains de Lovino de sa gorge.

"Crève plutôt! _Lei il bastardo stupido_! Comment as-tu put _le perdre_?!" cria Lovino avec l'hystérie d'une mère désemparée.

Après avoir calmé Lovino autant qu'il le put, Antonio commença à chercher son fils absent, l'italien partant dans une autre direction. Après quelques minutes de recherche inaboutie, Antonio entendit quelque chose qui n'était sans aucun doute pas le vent.

"Papa! Maman!" cria une petite voix ponctuée de sanglots.

"Nicolas!" cria Antonio en courant en direction de la voix. Quand il dégagea un massif d'arbustes, il tomba presque d'une pente raide qui menait à un petit puit. En bas du puit il y avait une paire d'yeux d'ambre effrayés.

"Nicolas!" appela de nouveau Antonio en se mettant à quatre pattes et en regardant attentivement sur le bord de la pente.

"¡_Papá_! ¡_Sálganme de aquí_! ¡_Quiero ir a casa_!" cria Nicolas, les larmes ruisselants sur son visage.

"Tiens bon, papa va te sortir de la!" rassura Antonio. Il évalua rapidement la situation. La pente était trop grande et raide pour que Nicolas grimpe de lui-même. Antonio pouvait descendre facilement la pente, mais il ne pouvait pas la remonter en tenant Nicolas, il devra donc le passer à quelqu'un.

"Lovino!" appela Antonio. "Lovino! Il est ici!"

Très vite, la nation italienne arriva en courant. "Il va bien?" demanda-t-il.

"Il est tombé de la pente. Je vais descendre et te le passer, d'accord?" dit Antonio en s'apprêtant à descendre en glissant jusqu'au puit. Lovino fit un signe de la tête et s'agenouilla sur le bord de la pente.

Antonio atterrit dans l'eau froide. Il hésita à peine avant de prendre Nicolas dans ses bras et de le tenir fermement un moment. Il le souleva ensuite dans les bras impatient de Lovino. Il remonta ensuite et tomba sur une scène de Lovino tenant fermement Nicolas en vérifiant la présence de n'importe quelle bosse ou contusion.

"Je suis…_spiacente_, _Mama_, je suis…_realmente spiacente_. _Non sono caduto__. __Vorrei__fare di più__. __Non essere__arrabbiato__per favore__fare_." sanglota Nicolas.

Antonio mit la main sur la tête de Nicolas, caressant les boucles marron. "Ce n'est pas grave. Nous ne sommes pas en colère. D'ailleurs, maman devrait être en colère contre moi. Je devais te surveiller."

La petite famille resta comme ça un long moment. Puis Lovino se leva et commença à marcher en direction de la maison. Antonio le suivit avec Nicolas et marcha à côté de lui, ne touchant pas Lovino. Il savait que s'il voulait dormir dans son lit ce soir, il devait permettre à Lovino de rester seul un moment.

Quand ils atteignirent la maison, Lovino alla directement dans la chambre de Nicolas pour le changer de ses vêtements mouillés. Antonio se dépouilla de ses chaussures trempées, chaussettes et pantalon, restant juste en chemise et boxer. Il prit une paire de pantalon propre dans la buanderie puis commença à faire le dîner. Arrivant à la sauce des pâtes, il se souvint de quelque chose.

"Ah merde! J'ai oublié les tomates!"

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Merci _elegentmess_ pour l'idée, tu es un amour. Si je me suis trompé quelque part pour les traductions ou les langues elles-mêmes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

**Traductions:**

_Nicolás_,_ estancia donde puedo verte_. = Nicolas, reste là où je peux te voir.

_Lindo_ = mignon

_Bebé_ = bébé

_El pequeño =_ le petit

_No te preocupes_ = ne t'inquiètes pas

_Lei il bastardo stupido_! = Toi, stupide bâtard!

¡_Papá_! ¡_Sálganme de aquí_! ¡_Quiero ir a casa_! = Papa! Sort-moi d'ici! Je veux rentrer à la maison!

Je suis…_spiacente_, _Mama_, je suis…_realmente spiacente_. _Non sono caduto__. __Vorrei__fare di più__. __Non essere__arrabbiato__per favore__fare_. = Je suis...désolé, maman, je suis...vraiment désolé. Je voulais pas le faire. Je le referais plus jamais. Ne soit pas en colère s'il te plait.

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Heya! Encore un nouveau chapitre de traduit! *fière d'elle* Aujourd'hui j'ai apprit un truc qui, sur le coup, m'a juste fait mourir de rire. En faisant des recherches sur un peu n'importe quoi, voila que j'apprends que _Romano_ c'est le nom d'une variété de tomate! Antonio aurait-il créé une variété de tomate à l'effigie de son italien préféré? C'est une question sur laquelle il faut se pencher ^^

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous retrouverez Ludwig, Feliciano, leur fille Zaffie qui aura prit quelques années depuis la dernière fois et une rapide apparition du petit dernier de leur famille, Vespaciano!

A mercredi prochain!


	9. Premier combat

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Je projetais de faire le Suède x Finlande, mais je n'ai aucune idée pour ces deux-la. Voici plutôt un peu plus de Allemagne x Italie et teen!Zaffie.

**Couple:** Allemagne x Italie

**Rating:** T

**Avertissements:** Yaoi, Mpreg, noms humains

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède rien

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Yo~ Aujourd'hui mercredi, je poste le chapitre suivant! La semaine prochaine j'ai mon bac blanc donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster, même si normalement il ne devrais pas y avoir de problème...

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent et suivent cette fiction et vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

* * *

Le monde allait s'effondrer.

Non seulement Feliciano, la boule d'énergie perpétuellement heureuse et positif, était furieux et hurlait, mais il était furieux et hurlait sur sa fille unique. Ludwig se leva de sa chaise et se dépêcha à la porte de la pièce où les deux autres se trouvaient.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais fais quelque chose comme ça Zaffie, je croyais que nous t'avions mieux éduqué que ça. Pourquoi tu as fais ça?!" criait Feliciano sur la grande blonde, qui l'était presque autant que son père, faisant qu'elle était un peu plus grande que sa mère. Mais l'aspect comique de la scène était perdu par l'atmosphère tendue.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Ludwig.

"Zaffie s'est battue à l'école." dit Feliciano, clairement irrité.

"Quoi?!" dit Ludwig, incrédule, en regardant Zaffie. "C'est vrai Zaffie?"

Zaffie regarda ses chaussures comme si elles étaient la chose la plus fascinante de la pièce. "Ouais…_es ist wahr_." dit-elle doucement.

"L'enseignant dit qu'elle a donnée le premier coup." dit Feliciano; Zaffie hésita.

"Zaffie!" cria Ludwig. "Pourquoi tu as frappé quelqu'un?"

Zaffie regarda un peu plus le plancher. Elle marmonna alors quelque chose doucement.

"_Parlare su_, _non possiamo sentirla_." dit Feliciano.

"_Er hat mich eine Nazistische Hure gerufen_!" cria-t-elle en surprenant ses parents.

Tout était silencieux depuis une minute. Feliciano éclata en sanglot. "Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis?" sanglota-t-il.

"J'étais embarrassée." admit Zaffie, les larmes se formant dans ses yeux. "C'était stupide, mais il m'a rendu **folle**."

Ludwig soupira. Il savait que ça reviendrait toujours et le hanterait, mais il ne pensait pas que ses gosses en souffriraient. "Je vais appeler l'école et leur dire ce que j'en pense." dit-il en marchant vers la cuisine où se trouvait le téléphone. Après quelques minutes, on put entendre des cris furieux en allemand en provenance de la cuisine.

Feliciano entoura ses bras autour de Zaffie. "Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas l'intention de crier. J'étais très affecté que tu te battes contre quelqu'un."

Zaffie embrassa sa mère. "C'est pas mal maman, on fait tous des choses bêtes."

"_Maman, Große Schwester_,_ warum weinen Sie_?" fit une petite voix. Vespaciano, le petit ange aux yeux ambre et aux cheveux cuivre, leva les yeux, curieux.

"Hey, petit frère." dit Zaffie en donnant une étreinte à son petit frère. "_Ti senti meglio_?" demanda-t-elle.

Vespaciano fit un signe de tête. "_Vat_i dit que ma température est descendue maintenant."

Feliciano sourit. "C'est bien! Peut-être que demain tu pourras retourner à l'école!"

Vespaciano fit un nouveau signe de tête. "_Es ist langweilig im Haus den ganzen Tag_." dit-il. Il regarda les mains de sa sœur. "Zaffie! Tu saignes!"

Feliciano fit une grimace et attrapa la main de sa fille dans les siennes. Ses articulations s'ouvrirent et la coupure se mit à saigner.

"Ah! Zaffie, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?" cria-t-il en la traînant dans la cuisine pour rincer les blessures.

Ludwig raccrochait juste le téléphone. "Tes coupures aux mains sont assez profondes." dit-il en regardant la peau à vif.

Zaffie sourit. "Hey, vous devriez voir **l'autre** mec."

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Ce dernier commentaire c'est quelque chose qui revient souvent dans les plaisanteries de ma famille. Je le trouvais approprié à la situation.

Certains de vous on remarqués que je faisait surtout les OS du point du vue des "pères"?

Si quelqu'un a des idées pour le Suède x Finlande, tirez-moi d'embarras s'il vous plait?

**Traductions:**

_es ist wahr_ c'est vrai

_Parlare su_, _non possiamo sentirla_. parles plus fort, je ne peux pas t'entendre.

_Er hat mich eine Nazistische Hure gerufen_! il m'a traité de prostitué nazie! (je suis désolée si ça offense quelqu'un. Mon défunt grand-père était un soldat allemand durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, donc je sais comment ces choses là se ressentent.)

_Mama, Große Schwester_,_ warum weinen Sie_? Maman, grande soeur, pourquoi vous criez?

_Ti senti meglio?_ Tu te sens mieux?

_Es ist langweilig im Haus den ganzen Tag._ C'est ennuyeux d'être à la maison tous les jours.

**Commentaire de la traductrice**: La semaine prochaine (normalement) il y aura Berwald, Tino, Peter et Laila! Au plaisir de vous revoir!


	10. Médicaments

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Finalement, un Suède x Finlande pour vous. Avec un peu de chance, il est pas si mauvais.

**Couple:** Suède x Finlande

**Rating:** T

**Avertissements:** Yaoi, Mpreg, noms humains

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède que les enfants nations (sauf Peter)

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Yo~

Désolé pour mon absence de 2 semaines (voir plus...), je ne pouvais pas poster pour cause de bac blanc puis de voyage au ski (et bien sûr, les meilleurs endroits pour skier, ce sont les trous perdus XD). Voila, maintenant je suis revenue chez moi donc je peux poster ^^

Aujourd'hui donc nous nous attaquons aux nordiques (d'ailleurs je vous dit pas la galère pour traduire ce que dit Berwald O.O) ! Il s'agit donc d'un SuFin avec Peter et la petite dernière, Laila, et vous allez découvrir que le pire ennemi de Berwald N'EST PAS Danemark ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

"40 degrés Celsius. Ouais, tu es complètement malade." dit Tino en regardant le thermomètre. "Tu te reposes pour aujourd'hui."

"J'm s'ns b'n." insista Berwald depuis sa position allongée sur le lit.

"Je ne veux rien entendre." dit Tino en agitant sa main d'un air dédaigneux. "Tu reste là. Je dois aller chercher Peter et Laila à l'école."

Quand Tino quitta la pièce, Berwald soupira et se laissa tomber. Merde!, de tous les jours, il devait tomber malade le jour de l'anniversaire de sa petite fille.

Tino se rendit à l'école, regardant autour de lui pour trouver les deux jeunes blonds. Après un moment, il les aperçut. Peter, la micro-nation jamais heureuse, n'avait pas été exaucé dans son désir d'être grand comme Berwald. Il avait grandi d'à peine quelques centimètres, en faisant une personne de dix-huit ans "petite pour son âge". Il n'était pas particulièrement dérangé par cela, plus maintenant qu'il était en âge de comprendre que les choses n'allaient pas toujours de la façon dont on l'aurait voulu. Il descendit les marches de l'école avec la petite Laila à ses côtés. Elle avait hérité de l'apparence de sa mère, mais la capacité de son père à intimider les gens juste en étant dans la même pièce qu'eux la poursuivait.

"Hey vous deux." dit Tino quand ils montèrent dans la voiture. "Comment était votre journée?"

"Hey _Äiti_." dit Peter de sa voix anormalement profonde. "C'était bien."

"Ouais." Laila était d'accord. Elle se retourna. "Je croyais que _Pappa_ allait nous chercher."

"Désolé chérie, _Pappa_ est malade aujourd'hui." dit Tino en souriant à la petite fille.

Laila ne dit rien. Elle ne parlait pas de la même manière que son père, mais elle parlait aussi peu que lui. Elle regarda ses mains.

Tino sourit et sortit de sa place de parking. "Je suis désolé _namuseni_, je sais que tu voulais que _Pappa_ soit là, mais c'est bon, il sera toujours là pour ta fête, okay?"

"Ouais, sourit _grabben_." dit Peter en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa sœur. Laila gloussa et reposa ses mains.

Tino sourit. Il avait été inquiet quant à comment Peter réagirait au fait d'avoir une petite sœur (il avait vraiment voulu un frère), mais il aimait vraiment Laila. Il l'avait même accompagné à un concours de danse quand elle n'avait pas d'ami avec qui aller (les filles étaient jalouses de son apparence et les garçons étaient intimidés par elle). Il était probablement le meilleur grand frère que quelqu'un pouvait avoir.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la maison et sortirent de la voiture. Laila couru à l'intérieur et grimpa les escalier jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents. Berwald dormait, son souffle calme était légèrement asthmatique et une couche clair de sueur se cramponnait à sa peau. Laila monta sur le lit et s'assit au côté de son père en le regardant dormir. Elle s'effondra alors sur le haut de son estomac. Berwald commença à se réveiller, il retomba ensuite.

"_Vak upp pappa_." dit-elle en remuant, essayant de finir de réveiller son père.

"Je su's r'veillé." dit Berwald en souriant à son petit ange.

"Tu te sens mieux?" demanda Laila en mettant sa petite main sur le front de Berwald.

Berwald prit sa main de son front et y déposa un baiser. "J' va's b'n."

Laila entoura le cou de son père de ses bras et serra. Berwald l'accueillie et sortit du lit. En marchant vers la cuisine, il aperçu Tino préparant le dîner pour eux quatre.

"Hé là." dit-il quand il les vit. "Je me demandais où elle était partie en courant."

"Ell' est v'n' m' r'veiller." dit Berwald en déposant Laila au sol. Laila donna une étreinte à sa mère au niveau de la taille et partie en courant pour trouver un nouveau jeu.

Tino rit. "C'est sûre qu'elle t'aime n'est-ce pas?"

"Ell' n'us aim' t'ut l's de'x." dit Berwald, n'aimant pas vraiment le tour que la conversation prenait.

"Je le sais." dit Tino, ne remarquant pas le ton de Berwald. "Elle est juste si mignonne."

Berwald sourit. Tino grimaça quand ses mains fortes encerclèrent sa taille.

"Berwald!" il jappa lorsque son mari commença à embrasser son cou et son oreille. "Je dois faire le repas!"

Berwald ignora sa remarque et continua son attaque sur le petit homme finlandais. Tino essaya de se tortiller hors de la prise du suédois, mais c'était comme essayer de sortir d'un piège à doigts chinois. Plus vous tiré fort, plus il se resserre.

"Hey, allez dans la chambre pour ça vous deux!" dit Peter. "Il y a des enfants ici."

Tino réussi à sortir de l'étreinte. "Tu es trop à l'aise avec ce genre de chose Peter."

Peter haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas pire que ce que j'ai vu quand je suis entré dans le bureau. J'en fais encore des cauchemars de temps en temps."

Tino rougit. "_T-se oli!... W-olimme…uh_." il bégaya. Berwald regarda au loin, un rose très pâle s'étalant sur ses joues.

Laila entra à son tour dans la cuisine, jeta un coup d'œil aux visages de sa famille puis se retourna et sortit de la cuisine. Peter eut un petit sourire satisfait et la suivit.

Tino tomba sur la chaise la plus proche. "Ugh, les gosses."

Berwald s'assit à côté de lui. "Il 'st un gr'nd g'rç'n s'il sa't c' g'nre de ch'se." dit-il en frottant d'une main le dos de Tino.

Tino soupira avant de se lever. "J'ai fais un dîner finlandais." Dit-il. "Tu devrais te reposer en haut."

"J' m' s'ns mie'x ma'nt'n'nt." insista Berwald. Tino lui mit la main sur le front (telle _Äiti_, telle _tytär_ après tout).

"Mmh. Bien, ta température est descendue." dit-il. "Mais tu devrais prendre des médicaments. Tu te sentiras mieux."

Berwald y répondit en en serrant sa bouche fermée. Tino lui jeta un coup d'œil.

"Oh Berwald, grandit." dit-il en sortant les médicaments de l'armoire. "Quel sorte d'exemple donnes-tu à Laila?"

Mentionner Laila comme ça pour le faire réagir c'était tricher. "L' g'ût est horr'bl'." dit Berwald, semblant un peu pale quand Tino versa deux cuillère à soupe de medicaments dans la petite tasse.

"Prends tes medicaments maintenant." dit Tino en portent le medicament jusqu'à la bouche de Berwald. Berwald s'en détourna ostensiblement.

Tino roula les yeux en poussant à nouveau la cuillère contre la bouche de son mari. Quand Berwald s'en détourna de nouveau, Tino cria. "Oh arête hein! C'est un médicament Il te fera te sentir mieux!"

Berwald donna un regard illisible à Tino. Alors il se leva pour fuir la cuisine avant que sa femme ne puisse faire entrer de force la cuillère dans sa gorge.

"Berwald." dit Tino.

Contre son meilleur jugement, le grand suédois se retourna pour faire face au petit finlandais. Il fut très surpris de sentir ses lèvres occupées par une paire de lèvres très douce appartenant à un finlandais très mignon. Ne rejetant pas sa petite femme, Berwald répondit au baiser en passant sa langue le long de la commissure des lèvres. Tino sourit et poussa sa langue dans la bouche de Berwald.

Et avec elle, l'horrible médicament.

Berwald grimaça presque au goût terrible. Il essaya de se détacher avant que le truc désagréable ne descende dans sa gorge, mais Tino était plus fort qu'il ne le semblait et tenu Berwald en place jusqu'à ce qu'il avalé tout le médicament. En se détachant, Berwald bafouilla, lançant un regard furieux à Tino.

Tino recueilli le reste de médicament qui perlait au coin de sa bouche. "_Ota lääkettä_, _kun sitä tarvitaan_,_ ja en olisi huijata haluat_, _että typerä_."

Berwald entraîna Tino dans une étreinte. "_Jag ska få dig tillbaka till det senare_." dit-il modestement en tripotant un peu l'adorable homme dans ses bras. Il le laissa quand Peter et Laila revinrent dans la cuisine.

"Hey, le dîner est prêt ou vous deux êtes trop occupés à d'autres chose?" demanda Peter.

"Quelles 'autres choses'?" demanda Laila.

"N'y fais pas attention chérie. Je faisais juste en sorte que _Pappa_ prenait son médicament." dit Tino en lançant un regard furieux à Peter, lui disant clairement 'ne dis pas n'importe quoi!'

Berwald quitta doucement la cuisine et retourna en haut pour échanger son pyjama contre de meilleurs vêtements. Quand il revint en bas, Peter et Laila aidaient tous les deux dans la cuisine. Berwald se souvint de quelque chose qu'il devait faire.

En avançant dans la pièce, il saisi Laila par derrière dans ses bras. "_Födelsedagen lite ljus_." dit-il. Tino et Peter sourirent et rejoignirent les deux autres dans un câlin familial.

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Bon, c'est plus un SuFin qu'un Sufin + Famille. Oh bien, j'aime comment ça se termine. Même si ça fait un peu feignant.

**Traductions:**

_Äiti_ =Maman

_Pappa_ = Papa

_Namuseni_ = Chérie

_Grabben_ = Mec

_Vak upp pappa_ = Reveilles-toi papa

_T-se oli!...W-olimme...uh_ = C-c'était…N-nous étions…

_Tytär_ = Fille

_Ota lääkettä, kun sitä tarvitaan, ja en olisi huijata haluat, että typerä_ = Prends tes médicaments quand il le faut et je n'aurais pas à te piéger, idiot.

_Jag ska få dig tillbaka till det senare_ = Je te le ferais regretter plus tard.

_Födelsedagen lite ljus_ = Joyeux anniversaire petite lumière ('Laila' vet dire lumière en finnois, enfin je crois)

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** …Une petite review? -_-'


	11. Anges

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Hey tout le monde! Je reviens avec un Hong-Kong x Corée du sud pour vous. J'espère que vous aimerez! Notez que j'ai arrêter d'utiliser les sites de traducteurs, ils ne font pas du tout leur travail.

**Couple:** Corée du sud x Hong-Kong

**Rating:** T

**Avertissement:** Yaoi, Mpreg, noms humains, apparition d'OC

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède rien yadda yadda.

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Yo~ 11ème chapitre! Il en reste 15! Yeah! Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui...La réunion d'une GRANDE famille! Et des bouts de chou trop mignon ^^

Je remercie erikadu19 pour sa review, le DenNor sera pour le chapitre 15 ^^ Merci aussi à Miss Cactus pour sa review, je suis vraiment contente que ma traduction te plaise et de savoir que je traduis bien (j'ai **toujours** l'impression qu'il y a des tournures de phrases bizarres -_-) Le KorHong est pour maintenant, puisque tu semble beaucoup aimer ce couple (j'avoue que je le préfère au KongIce...)

Merci aussi à tous les autres qui me lisent et qui ne laissent pas de trace de leur je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!

* * *

Hong-Kong soupira en regardant Yong-Soo s'agiter dans toute la pièce comme un écureuil sur sa branche.

"Des anges!" proclama-t-il. "Des petits anges sont descendus sur terre Da~ze!"

"Je t'ai entendu les trente première fois Yong-Soo, calme-toi maintenant s'il te plait?" dit Hong-Kong en hochant la tête. Pourquoi aimait-il cet idiot?

Yong-Soo s'approcha du lit. "Je peux les tenir?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu ne seras pas capable de les tenir tous les trois." dit Hong-Kong (s'il s'asseyait sur le lit il en serait capable mais Hong-Kong ne le lui dirai pas).

Yong-Soo fit la moue. "Alors juste un?"

Hong-Kong fit un signe de tête en se déplaçant un peu quand Yong-Soo se pencha pour prendre la seule fille des trois petits miracles dans les bras d'Hong-Kong.

"Bonjour petite Hyun-Un, tu sais qui je suis?" demanda-t-il, pour une fois à la fois heureux et calme. "Je suis ton papa, donc je suis là pour te protéger pour toujours et à jamais."

D'habitude Hong-Kong lui aurait dit que les trois nouveaux-nés, Hyun-Un, Woon-Suk et Hyong-Soo, deviendraient finalement des adultes, mais cette fois il ne le fit pas. Yong-Soo semblait si heureux en tenant le petit paquet rose dans ses bras. Hong-Kong regarda les petits paquets bleus dans ses bras et décida qu'il approuvait Yong-Soo; il devrait protéger ses petits aussi longtemps qu'il était vivant.

Il poussa un autre soupir, sans aucune retenu, et tomba en arrière sur les oreillers en tirant Woon-Suk et Hyong-Soo pour qu'ils soient à ses côtés. Yong-Soo, en le voyant, mit Hyun-Un à côté de ses frères et s'assit sur le bord du lit en caressant les cheveux d'Hong-Kong, dégageant les cheveux trempés de sueur derrière l'oreille.

"Tu dois être vraiment fatigué." dit-il en continuant à glisser ses doigts dans les fils de soie humides.

Hong-Kong fronça le nez en fermant les yeux et se détendit. "Ça été une longue journée."

Yong-Soo rit. "Eh bien, je pourrais rester ici encore trois jours avec toi. Je suis gonflé à bloc."

S'il ne les avait pas fermé, Hong-Kong aurait roulé ses yeux. "Ah oui, c'est ce dont nous avons tous besoin. Toi, courant autour de nous sans arrêt pendant trois jours. Je pense que je m'enflammerais spontanément."

Yong-Soo rit de nouveau. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques temps, Hong-Kong dérivant lentement, les trois petits nouveaux-nés dormant profondément et Corée veillant sur les quatre anges descendus sur terre. Il sourit, il avait l'impression de posséder le monde en ce moment. Chaque personne dans cette pièce était son monde entier et il donnerai tout et n'importe quoi pour eux. Il fut sortit de ses pensées et surpris quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il fut encore plus surpris de voir le reste de sa famille entrer dans la pièce, avec Angleterre, Jeanne et France, Russie avec Chine et leurs jumeaux, et Héraclès avec Japon et leurs jumeaux.

"Hé là." dit Yao. "Comment va tout le monde?"

Yong-Soo montra rapidement son sourire victorieux. "Tout le monde va bien."

"Ils sont si mignons!" admira Taiwan. "Quels sont leur nom?"

"La petite fille est Hyun-Un, le garçon à l'extrême gauche est Woon-Suk et le petit garçon au centre est Hyong-Soo." dit fièrement Yong-Soo.

"Eh?" Ivan sembla troublé. "Ce n'est pas le nom de-" Yao l'arrêta juste à temps. Ce n'était jamais une bonne idée de mentionner Corée du Nord en présence de Corée du Sud.

"Eh bien, il est leur oncle." dit doucement Yong-Soo.

"Je peux en tenir un?" demanda Thaïlande, cassant l'atmosphère tendue en une seconde.

Yong-Soo fit un signe de tête et recueilli le petit Woon-Suk, il le donna ensuite à l'autre nation asiatique. Il y eut subitement une clameur tranquille où chacun demanda à tenir un des nouveaux arrivants dans la famille. Alors la grande famille entendit le claquement subtil de la porte se fermant. Ils se retournèrent et perdirent leurs couleurs.

Une version au visage dur et aux yeux froids de Yong-Soo se tenait sur le seuil. Il regarda rapidement les visages de sa famille jusqu'à poser ses yeux sur son frère jumeau. Un délicat moment de tension s'en suivit.

"Quoi?" dit Hyong-Soo. "Je n'ai pas le droit de voir les enfants de mon propre frère?"

_"Merde."_ pensa Yong-Soo. "J'ai besoin d'un brise-glace et vite!"

Alors il prit sur lui. "Hé les gars, vous savez quoi? Vous ne pouvez plus hurler après moi maintenant parce que ces gars **sont** vraiment nés de moi!"

Même Hyong-Soo rit.

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Alors vous avez aimez comment j'ai fait Corée du Nord? Bien? Mauvais? Dites-moi vos réactions.

**Traductions:**

_Y en a pas! Ahahahahahahahah! *sort*_

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** NON! Vous n'avez pas rêver! Corée du Nord est apparu dans une fic!Bizarrement ce personnage m'attire...Je suis la seule? Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, dans le chapitre suivant, nous retrouverons Toris, Feliks et aussi l'un des aspects de la grossesse que nous oublions trop facilement. Je n'en dis pas plus, pour savoir faudra lire ^^


	12. Terrifiant

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Je reviens! Et cette fois j'ai un LietPol pour vous. J'espère que vous aimerez.

**Couple:** Lituanie x Pologne

**Rating:** T

**Avertissements:** Yaoi, Mpreg, noms humains

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède rien.

**Commentaire de la traductrice**: Yo~ Je sais, j'ai été absente un moment (3 semaines si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut...). Mais bon voila j'ai fait une grosse connerie qui a fait que j'ai été dans l'incapacité physique et mentale de poster ou traduire le moindre chapitre... Et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster régulièrement pour le moment. Mais comme ça fait longtemps bah, je poste un chapitre de mes trois fic d'un coup! ^^

Voila, je remercie Miss Cactus et Kay pour leur review, ça me fait vachement plaisir. Je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs anonymes (je vous trouverai un jour, vous verrez!). Aujourd'hui donc, un aspect de la grossesse que l'on occulte facilement, et quoi de mieux pour la reprise qu'un long chapitre (si! 1409 mots pour un chapitre de cette fic, c'est LONG!)

M'enfin bref, bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Feliks commençait vraiment à paniquer.

Il avait commencé à avoir des contractions il y avait quelques heures, mais il avait pensé qu'elles étaient juste quelques durs coups de pieds ou quelque chose comme ça. Il aurait dû comprendre. Maintenant il se promenait dans la maison en s'appuyant contre quelque chose chaque fois qu'une contraction le frappait. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser le téléphone pour appeler une ambulance parce que les lignes téléphoniques étaient coupées en raison de la tempête de neige faisant rage dehors. Et il avait laissé son portable dans la voiture, qui était avec Toris.

"De toute les fois pour avoir une putain de réunion avec son patron." grogna Feliks pour lui-même. Il gémit et s'appuya contre le mur quand une contraction particulièrement mauvaise le saisi. _"Je savais qu'avoir des gosses était complètement une mauvaise idée."_ pensa-t-il.

Feliks avait été contre l'idée dés le début. Il ne voulait pas de gosses. Mais quand il apprit qu'il était enceint, Toris avait été si extasié, il n'avait pas eut le cœur à lui dire qu'il n'en voulait pas. Il avait détesté la façon qu'il avait de détruire son corps; Feliks avait passé des heures chaque matin à essayer de trouver l'impact du bébé sur lui séduisant, mais ça n'avait pas marché, il se trouvait juste gros et bouffi. Il avait presque crié quand il avait vu les marques d'étirement sur son corps et quand il ne pouvait plus entrer dans ses vieux vêtements et qu'il devait acheter des vêtements de maternité vraiment laids. Il n'aurait pas dû cacher ses pensées à Toris, mais chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de "révéler la nouvelle", pour ainsi dire, il examinait le visage désireux de Toris et…

Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Toris semblait si heureux; la planification pour l'arrivée, en essayant de décider du nom, en prévoyant tous les rendez-vous avec le docteur. Quand il avait présenté à Feliks ce qui était probablement chambre d'enfant la plus mignonne de la planète, Feliks avait crié. Toris, l'interprétant mal, croyait que c'était parce qu'il était hormonal et n'aimait pas la couleur. Feliks l'avait assuré qu'il l'aimait et que c'était parfait. Cependant, il avait crié parce que ça lui semblait terminé, qu'il avait ce bébé et faisait un énorme (terrifiant) saut dans leur vie domestique.

Bien, ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, le bébé allait arriver et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Feliks prit quelques profondes inspiration et détacha son corps du mur puis continua sa promenade en bas dans le vestibule. Il atteint la belle chambre d'enfant que Toris avait faite si tendrement pour lui et sa charge. Il regarda chaque détail; les rideaux, l'ensemble de mobilier en chêne, le berceau de style victorien, beau, les murs crème et le doux tapis coloré. C'était exactement ce que Feliks aurait conçu.

Mais pas pour lui.

Une autre contraction, celle-ci plus douloureuse que les autres. Feliks gémit. Il avait besoin de trouver un endroit où pousser cette chose hors de lui, vite; il pouvait avoir l'impression que le bébé commençait à chuter dans le canal.

En se dandinant hors de la pièce, il trouva un endroit confortable sur la moquette du plancher du salon. Il mit un coussin au-dessous de lui et derrière lui. En se penchant en arrière, il sentit les premiers désirs de pousser.

Ce fut presque une demi-heure plus tard que Feliks commença à faire quelques progrès. Le bébé commençait lentement à descendre hors de son corps. Feliks poussa de nouveau et le bébé se déplaça lentement vers le bas.

_"Oh Dieu, c'est plus pénible que la Seconde Guerre mondiale."_ pensa Feliks. Il continua de se tendre et de pousser, motivé par une émotion insondable qu'il ne pouvait pas définir.

Bientôt, la tête du bébé était à son entrée. Feliks avait l'impression que ça le fendait de l'intérieur, mettant le feu à son corps. Il poussa fort et sentit la tête presque hors de lui. Il poussa plus fort et la tête sortie. Bon, maintenant les épaules et ensuite le plus dur serait finit. Feliks prit quelques inspirations profondes, ensuite poussa, en poussant des cris quand il sentit que quelque chose s'était déchiré. Mais il l'avait fait, le bébé était sortit à moitié. Feliks puisa une dernière fois dans ses forces et donna une poussée puissante. Le bébé glissa et ensuite…

Rien.

Feliks n'entendit rien, pas même le son du vent hurlant dehors. Son esprit était complètement blanc; il retint son souffle, attendant quelque chose, il n'était pas sûr de quoi mais il attendit.

Quand un cri perçant perça le silence, Feliks retourna à la réalité. Il réussi à saisir une nappe en lin blanc de la table (Toris avait tout nettoyé le jour même, donc il était sûr que c'était propre) et se redressa pour recueillir l'enfant criant. Il tâtonna une seconde, tira ensuite le bébé dans ses bras et l'emballa dedans.

Elle était, autant que les bébés l'étaient, jolie. Le corps rond, la peau rose, là, à peine une touffe de cheveux duveteux. Feliks croyait que les bébés étaient mignons en général et celui-ci était probablement le plus mignon, mais-

Oh mon Dieu.

Ses yeux, ses beaux yeux verts. Ils avaient exactement la même couleur que ceux de Toris, mais ils avaient la même forme que les siens.

"Hé là." dit-il en tremblant, une partie de son esprit lui criant, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait, mais elle se fana si vite que Feliks cligna les yeux et elle disparue. "N'es-tu pas magnifique."

La petite fille se tortilla, se mettant plus confortablement. Feliks enregistra à peine la sensation du placenta glissant hors de lui et à la place il laissa plutôt l'excès de sang glisser hors de lui. Il se laissa tomber en arrière et se détendit contre le coussin.

"Elle est si petite comme une minuscule petite souris." pensa Feliks. La petite fille s'agita et commença à crier. Comme par instinct, Feliks déboutonna sa chemise et l'abaissa à son mamelon. Elle le prit avec passion dans sa bouche et suça avidement en trayant le doux nectar de sa mère.

"J'avais l'habitude de croire que ce serait brutal." dit-il pour lui-même, en la déplaçant de façon à être plus confortable. Il appuya sa tête en arrière contre le coussin. "Ca n'a pas d'importance maintenant. Plus aucune."

Feliks, en désaccord avec cette partie persistance de sa volonté, commença à planifier son avenir avec la petite fille. Le shopping juste entre eux deux, en la mettant en valeur aux yeux des autres nations, en lui enseignant tout, il était au courant de tout. Il sourit en berçant sa fille nouveau-née près de lui, en jurant de ne jamais la laisser partir.

Un coup dans l'entrée de la salle de séjour surprit Feliks (ou aurait s'il n'était pas aussi épuisé). Toris était là, le regardant frappé de stupeur.

Feliks sourit. "Wow Toris, tu ressembles totalement à un poisson là avec ta bouche ouverte comme ça."

Toris se secoua et fut aux côtés de Feliks avant qu'il ne puisse cligner les yeux.

"Oh mon Dieu, Feliks, tu vas bien? Le bébé va bien? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé? Oh Dieu, j'aurais dû être ici!" Toris piqua une crise, le lituanien lui criait quelque chose à moitié cohérent (quelque chose sur le soutient moral, quoi que).

Feliks rit faiblement, en s'étendant pour saisir la main de Toris et la placer sur le petit paquet dans ses bras. "Tout est complètement parfait Toris. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça."

Toris se calma, se penchant pour jeter un regard plus proche sur le tout petit bébé tétant sa mère.

"Elle a tes yeux tu sais." dit Feliks en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de Toris.

"E-elle?" demanda Toris en tremblant. "C'est une…fille?"

Feliks fit seulement un signe de tête cette fois, il était si épuisé. Il ouvrit ses yeux et regarda fixement l'ange qui avait arrêté de sucer et commençait à s'endormir.

"Ouais, n'est-elle pas parfaite?"

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** J'ai voulu explorer un côté légèrement plus sombre de la "maternité" entière. Je croyais qu'elle correspondait le mieux à Pologne. Mais je ne pouvait pas rendre tout cela angst, donc je le faisais tomber amoureux à la fin. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Juste une petite question, suis-je la seule qui en lisant ce passage: "Comme par instinct, Feliks déboutonna sa chemise et l'abaissa à son mamelon. Elle le prit avec passion dans sa bouche et suça avidement en trayant le doux nectar de sa mère." a hurlé comme une dingue MAIS WTF?!

Ce (dérangeant, très dérangeant) détail mis à part, la prochaine fois il y aura...un couple auquel je n'avais jamais réfléchis (je vous laisse la surprise quand même) et que je me suis surprise à apprécier, et une déclaration fracassante ^^


	13. Attente

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Je reviens de nouveau! Celui-ci n'est pas vraiment un Turquie x Egypte + bébé, mais je crois que ça passe.

**Couple:** Turquie x Egypte

**Rating:** T

**Avertissement:** Yaoi, Mpreg, noms humains

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède rien à part l'idée.

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Yo~ Je reprends mon rythme de parution pour Family Relations (seulement cette fic pour l'instant), c'est-à-dire un chapitre tous les mercredi (d'ailleurs ma réserve de chapitres traduits baissent sérieusement, va falloir que je m'avance...)

Je remercie Miss Cactus pour sa review, tu as raison, c'est triste mais malheureusement ça existe et y a même pire! Pendant que je traduisais j'ai aussi crue qu'elle était morte mais non! Mouahahahah! Tu vas enfin comprendre maintenant! Je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs anonymes.

Dans ce chapitre, vous découvrirez que le tact et la subtilité, c'est pas pour les égyptiens et que les truques sont de grands sensibles XD Bonne lecture!

* * *

Gupta regardait fixement le test de grossesse depuis un moment. Positif. Un peu de rose plus le signe de perte, comme certains l'appelaient. Gupta ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce que certains appelaient, la seule chose qui importait consistait en ce qu'il attendait ou non.

Il lança l'examen dans la poubelle, lava ses mains et sortit de la salle de bain. Être enceint expliquerait les symptômes bizarres qu'il avait connus ces derniers temps. La fatigue, son plus grand appétit (avec le désir ardent de nourriture étrange), le fait d'être morose (quoi que personne ne pourrait le dire), la diminution de ses pulsions sexuelles, le gain de poids, la peau luminescente (Sadiq continuait de lui dire qu'il semblait plus joli) et beaucoup d'autres.

Comme Gupta avançait dans le vestibule, il fit des plans pour ce que lui et Sadiq auraient besoin de faire avant que le bébé n'arrive. Une chambre d'enfant devrait être faite, ils devraient acheter un siège automobile pour la voiture et ils devraient aussi le dire au reste des nations; Grèce lui demanderait probablement si Gupta voulait une douche de bébé, qu'il déclinerai. Il ne se souciait pas beaucoup d'eux.

_"Avant que je le dise aux autres nations, je devrais probablement le dire à Sadiq d'abord."_ pensa Gupta.

En marchant dans la salle de séjour, Gupta vit Sadiq s'avachir sur sa chaise préférée dev ant la télé. Gupta marcha et mit une main sur son épaule.

Sadiq leva les yeux. "Hé là." il sourit en grimaçant. "Comment ça va? Toujours malade?"

Gupta hocha la tête, les nausées du matin étaient passées il y a quelques heures. Au début les deux croyaient que cela pouvait être une intoxication alimentaire, mais Gupta savait pourquoi maintenant.

La conversation allait mieux, mais maintenant comment Gupta allait le dire à Sadiq? Il savait que quand la plupart des personnes disaient à leurs amants qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé, ils étaient censés être romantique. Ca paraissait ringard à Gupta. Il se souvint de sa mère lui disant que quand elle avait dit à Rome qu'elle était enceinte, elle était allé le voir droit et le lui avait dit, comme si elle lui parlait du temps qu'il faisait dehors. Cela semblait un peu émoussé à Gupta, mais il ne voyait vraiment aucune autre façon de le dire à Sadiq. Il n'était pas vraiment doué avec les choses romantiques et quand il essayait, il se ratait totalement. Donc ce serait brusquement.

"Je suis enceint." dit-il en regardant le visage démasqué de Sadiq pour voir sa réaction.

Et pour réagir, il réagit. Au début il se figea, tant il était choqué, ensuite son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs et il chuta de sa chaise. Gupta roula les yeux et marcha hors de la pièce. Honnêtement, Sadiq pouvait être un tel roi du drame quelquefois.

Gupta se rendait dans la cuisine quand il sentit les mains de Sadiq chuter lourdement sur ses épaules. Il tourna la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule le Turc. Sadiq avait remit son masque mais Gupta pouvait clairement voir les lignes dures de sa mâchoire.

"Oui?" demanda Gupta.

Le coin de la bouche de Sadiq trembla. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas "oui"? Tu en es sûr?"

Gupta soupira. "Pas entièrement. L'examen que j'ai utilisé était bon marché. Cependant la grossesse explique vraiment tous mes symptômes, donc je suis assez sûr."

Sadiq lâcha ses épaules et marcha à pas mesurés dans la cuisine. Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, ensuite vers le frigo, puis à la table et ensuite encore à la fenêtre. Il soupira. "Ainsi qu'est-ce que nous allons faire?"

Gupta pencha la tête, semblant troublé. "Que veux-tu dire par là?"

Sadiq se tourna pour lui faire face. "Tu veux le garder?"

Gupta s'arrêta. Il n'avait même pas pensé au fait de s'en débarrasser. Il était enceint et c'était tout. Gupta y pensa un moment; voulait-il vraiment se débarrasser du bébé? Le visage d'un enfant brilla dans son esprit, trop vite pour lui permettre de le voir clairement et il frissonna. Non, il ne voulait pas le tuer. La vie était précieuse.

"Non, je ne veux pas d'avortement, ou adopter." dit Gupta.

Sadiq soupira. "Bien. C'est finalement ton choix et je le respecte." Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Je ne savais juste pas que tu voulais des gosses."

Gupta y pensa un moment. Il n'avait pas particulièrement voulu d'enfant, c'était juste une autre courbe dans sa vie dont il s'occuperait. Une grande courbe et une qui changerait radicalement sa vie et celle de Sadiq, mais il s'en occuperait. Gupta mit ses pensées de côté pour un moment et marcha vers Sadiq pour l'embrasser. Sadiq lui rendit son affection.

"Ce n'est pas que je voulais un enfant, c'est que je l'ai en ce moment…" Gupta s'arrêta.

Sadiq lui frotta le dos. "Ouais, je comprends."

Un long moment passa avant que l'un de ne dise quelque chose, alors Sadiq dit: "Uh, désolé de m'être évanouit tout à l'heure ? J'étais juste super surpris, c'est tout." Il regarda au loin d'un air penaud. "Tu ne diras à personne hein?"

Gupta montra rapidement un rare sourire. "Non, pas même Héraclès ne saura."

Sadiq sourit en se penchant pour capturer les lèvres de Gupta. "Bien."

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Whee! Il est fait! Maintenant j'ai besoin de m'avancer péniblement vers le Danemark x Norvège et le Estonie x Lettonie et ce sera fait! Yay! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai des chapitres supplémentaires pour chacun des couples et **peut-être** un chapitre de demande de couple.

**Commentaire de la traductrice: **J'ai découvert ce couple en même temps que certains d'entre vous, et je l'approuve! (même si le mieux c'est définitivement le Turquie/Grèce!)

Dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouvera Yao, Ivan et leurs jumeaux plus... ^^ Et vous découvrirez entre autre que les asiatiques sont une putain de famille pas comme les autres O.o


	14. Dans un nom

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Un autre chapitre, je suis sûr la bonne voie! Et j'ai décidé d'être méchante avec Yao :3

**Couple:** Russie x Yao

**Rating:** T

**Avertissements:** Yaoi, Mpreg, noms humains

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède rien, mais j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup le thé vert (conformément à la culture asiatique).

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Yo~ Je reviens de 3 jours de traduction intense, mais je n'oublie pas de poster! Oui, en trois jours j'ai traduit 3 chapitres de Larmes de verre (regardez la taille des chapitres et soutenez-moi!), il ne m'en reste plus qu'un que j'espère pouvoir traduire entre cet après-midi et demain! Ce qui veut dire que je pourrais me remettre ensuite à la traduction de Family Relations (entre autre...)!

Enfin bref, je remercie erikadu19 et Miss Cactus pour leur review, vous me motivez vous savez pas à quel point! je remercie aussi les _autres._..

Dans ce chapitre,...de nouveaux arrivants font leur arrivée, Ivan va se faire castrer et un meurtre est en préparation. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ivan avait un peu peur d'entrer dans la pièce. Cela aurait été une autre situation, il n'aurait pas hésité à entrer dans la pièce où était son amour de chinois. Cependant, c'était différent. Yao venait de finir de donner le jour. C'était en soi la raison d'aller le voir, mais ce n'était pas si facile. Yao était très difficile concernant la façon de mettre ses enfants au monde. Il n'irait pas à l'hôpital parce qu'il ne voulait pas être entouré de produits chimiques (tout comme il refusait les médicaments chimiques, préférant son propre style de remèdes), donc il souffrait probablement encore beaucoup. La pire chose consistait dans le fait que, non seulement Yao venait de finir de mettre le jour, mais il avait donné le jour quatre fois consécutives. C'était ça, la maison Wang-Braginski comptait maintenant des quadruplés.

Ivan frappa sa tête contre la porte. _"Yao Yao va être fou."_ pensa-t-il. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. _"Il va me castrer."_

"Ivan?" une douce, mais très fatiguée, voix atteint ses oreilles. "C'est toi aru?"

Ivan ouvrit la porte, regardant attentivement afin de recevoir un regard de son beau Yao. Il était allongé sur le dos sur le grand lit qu'ils avaient préparés juste pour cette occasion. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés en désordre répandu autour de sa tête comme une auréole noire soyeuse. Les draps blancs couvraient son corps nu en sueur. Yao le regardait avec une expression blanche, fatiguée, donc Ivan ne pouvait pas dire comment il se sentait (à part épuisé). Et surtout, Yao semblait très petit. Son gros ventre avait disparu maintenant, vie de son précieux chargement de vie.

"Hé là." dit doucement Ivan en fermant la porte derrière lui et en marchant vers le petit homme sur le lit. "Comment te sens-tu?"

Yao lui lança un regard qui disait 'tu poses vraiment une question si stupide?'. "J'ai été mieux aru." dit-il faiblement.

Ivan sourit. "Bien, c'est une chose facile, n'est-ce pas Yao Yao? Qu'est-ce que le docteur a dit sur ta condition?"

"Je vais vivre aru, j'ai un corps très fort aru, et j'ai 'un corps très mignon même en étant enceint' aru." dit Yao en fermant les yeux et en se déplaçant sur le lit, grimaçant un peu.

Ivan conserva ces renseignements dans un coin de son esprit (avec le nom et l'adresse du docteur qui avait fait ce commentaire) et s'assit sur le lit, arrivant pour couvrir un peu plus le corps de Yao avec le drap. "Et comment sont les bébés?"

Yao sourit en examinant un grand berceau de l'autre côté du lit. Ivan se leva du lit et avança doucement vers l'autre côté du lit. Quand il regarda dans le berceau, quatre paires d'yeux violets le regardèrent fixement.

Les yeux violets, les cheveux blancs argent, ils ressemblaient à Ivan. Ivan se baissa et dirigea un doigt sur le front de chaque enfant, mémorisant silencieusement les différences de chacun.

"Donnes-les-moi aru." demanda Yao du lit.

"Yao, tu es épuisé da? Tu n'as peut-être pas la force de les tenir." répliqua Ivan.

Yao fit une grimace. "Poses-les à côté de moi alors aru. Je veux les voir aru. Ce fichu docteur ne me les a pas montré aru."

Ivan nota dans sa tête une autre raison de 'vsiter' ce docteur à l'avenir et fit ce que Yao lui demanda. Quand les quatre bébés furent installés aux côtés de leur mère, Yao se retourna (à l'aide d'Ivan) pour les regarder.

"Il sont tellement plus petits que l'étaient Anastasia et Dimitri aru." dit-il doucement.

"Ils n'avaient pas assez de place pour grandir comme eux, da?" dit le grand russe en dirigeant une main dans les cheveux soyeux de son amant. "Ils deviendront plus grand plus tard, da?"

Yao fit un signe de tête. "Je veux leur donner des noms chinois aru." dit-il doucement.

Ivan tourna la tête. Anastasia et Dimitri étaient des noms russes et Yao était celui qui était plus passé par l'enfer qu'Ivan. Ivan se pencha pour chuchoter dans l'oreille de Yao. "Oui, ça serait joli."

Les yeux de Yao battirent, se fermant dangereusement. Il se secoua. Il mit une main sur l'enfant le plus proche de lui. "Zian (paix)." dit-il, il plaça ensuite sa main sur l'enfant suivant. "Heng (éternel)." dit-il, repartant ensuite. "Jian (bonne santé)." Il arriva sur le dernier enfant, mais son bras le rata, s'effondrant sur le lit. Ivan arriva et tira la main de Yao pour la reposer sur le bébé garçon anonyme. Yao lui sourit, il regarda ensuite le bébé et dit: "Huan (bonheur)."

Ivan sourit. "Ce sont de beaux noms Yao. Je suis fier de toi." dit-il en plaçant un baiser sur la tempe de Yao puisque l'homme épuisé dérivait vers le monde des rêves.

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Pas mal eh? Avec un peu de chance je me suis pas trompé sur les prénoms. Pauvre Yao, tous ces bébés ça va. Ivan doit avoir le supersperme.

Si vous vous demandez où sont Anastasia et Dimitri, ils sont allés à la maison de Japon et Grèce pendant que Yao donnait le jour.

**Commentaire de la traductrice: **Je suis en désaccord avec l'auteure, ce n'est pas Ivan qui a le supersperme, ce sont les asiatiques qui ont une forte fécondité! Attendez, Yao à eut des jumeaux puis des quadruplés, Kiku a eut des jumeaux et Yong-Soo et Hong-Kong ont eut des triplés! Cette famille est pas normale je vous le dit!

Dans le prochain chapitre, le très attendu (me semble-t-il) DenNor! Qui est à mon sens plutôt mignon ^^ (Danemark ne se fait pas trop tapé dessus). A la semaine prochaine!


	15. Coups de pieds

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Ah, j'ai besoin d'écrire quelque chose, mais je suis désolé de me forcer. Oh bien, je ferai un meilleur chapitre.

**Couple:** Danemark x Norvège

**Rating:** T

**Avertissement:** Yaoi, Mpreg, noms humains

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède rien.

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Yo~ Oui, je poste tard, mais je rentre chez moi tard, donc voila, justification valable!

Je remercie erikadu19 et Blonde Curl pour leur review, réjouissez-vous, le DenNor est enfin là! Et pour ce chapitre, bah, moi de violence que ce à quoi je m'attendais dans un DenNor (Danemark se fait souvent toujours frapper le pauvre...) Enfin, je m'attarde pas, bonne lecture!

* * *

"Ça te dérangerai? Je voudrais me lever maintenant." dit Norvège en se déplaçant un peu.

Danemark le repoussa. "Je veux être là pour les premiers coups de pieds. Qui sait quand ils pourraient arriver?" Il coucha sa tête sur le ventre tendu avec son oreille gauche collée dessus.

Norvège soupira. Depuis que le docteur leur avait dit que le bébé devrait commencer à donner des cops de pieds dans quelques jours, Danemark n'avait pas été capable de s'éloigner de son estomac. Chaque jour de la semaine dernière, Danemark l'avait attrapé, l'avait jeté sur le canapé et avait fixement posé sa tête sur son ventre pendant au moins 45 minutes. Il commençait à devenir ennuyant.

Décidant qu'il en avait assez eut pour aujourd'hui, Norvège dégagea Danemark de son ventre et s'éloigna en ignorant ses protestations. Marchant vers son bureau, il s'y assit et reprit le travail qu'il faisait avant d'être interrompu par son bruyant mari. Bien sûr, Danemark le suivit.

"Hey, reviens! Je veux être la première personne à le sentir!" Le grand danois fit la moue.

"Nous ne savons même pas si c'est "le" Danemark. Et si le bébé commence vraiment à donner des coups, je suis sûr d'être le premier à le savoir." riposta Norvège.

Danemark roula les yeux. "Je veux être le premier **à part** toi."

Norvège soupira de nouveau. Il n'y avait rien à tirer de cet idiot, vraiment. Il était si têtu, c'était comme parler à un distributeur. Norvège leva son regard dans celui de Danemark et sourit. Même s'il était un idiot, il était l'idiot de Norvège.

"Bien, si tu veux vraiment sentir les premiers coups de pieds, tu peux t'asseoir ici pendant que je travail." proposa-t-il, gloussant quand les yeux de Danemark s'illuminèrent. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour contourner le bureau et s'agenouiller à côté de lui.

Appuyant sa tête sur les genoux de Norvège, Danemark ferma les yeux et resta tranquille. Norvège passa sa main dans les mèches blondes sauvages en travaillant. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, Norvège travaillait pendant que Danemark attendait patiemment qui la vie en développement se manifeste. Plus tard, quand Norvège eut finit son travail, il décida que ça ne valait pas le coup de se lever et de bouger encore. Il baissa les yeux sur la tête blonde sur ses genoux et regarda Danemark avec curiosité. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois où Danemark avait été si patient envers quelque chose. Pourtant là il attendait, chaque jour, que son enfant montre les premiers signes de vie (le fait que Norvège devenait gros ne comptait pas, et ils n'avaient fait aucune échographie). Norvège passa un doigt sur l'oreille du danois pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas endormi. Danemark tressailli, le regardant ensuite. Norvège lui fit un rapide sourire qu'il lui rendit au centuple.

"Tu en fais plus ces derniers temps. Des sourires." dit Danemark.

Norvège pencha la tête à cette remarque. Avait-il sourit plus? Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait un peu plus, Danemark avait juste, il souriait de plus en plus souvent.

"C'est un problème?" demanda Norvège.

Danemark secoua la tête. "Non, il te va bien. Tu devrais en faire plus souvent."

Norvège roula les yeux. "Tu es idiot."

Danemark sourit en grimaçant et appuya de nouveau son oreille contre le ventre de Norvège. "Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose."

Norvège s'appuya en arrière contre le confort de sa chaise. Un moment calme passa, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose les fasse littéralement sauter au plafond.

"T-tu le sens?" demanda Norvège.

"Il a donné un coup de pieds!" Danemark rayonnait. "Il donne des coups de pieds!"

Des grandes mains étaient subitement partout sur son ventre, sentant tous les coups de pieds du minuscule être à l'intérieur des murs de chair.

"Wow, c'est tellement stupéfiant." s'exclama Danemark en s'étonnant quand il sentit un mouvement de son enfant.

Norvège tira ses mains de sur son estomac en sentant la vie qu'il portait dans son corps. "Savais-tu que quand le bébé est dans le ventre, il peut entendre des sons de l'extérieur? Comme des voix ou de la musique."

"Vraiment?" demanda Danemark.

"Il ne peut pas vraiment entendre, mais il peut percevoir différents bruits et reconnaître des sons familiers." expliqua Norvège.

Danemark y pensa un moment. "Bien, je veux qu'il reconnaisse ma voix." dit-il en approchant sa bouche de l'endroit d'où venait la majorité des coups. "Hé gamin, tu me connais? Ah, probablement pas, donc je vais te le dire. Je suis quelqu'un qui t'aime même si je ne te connais pas encore. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour toi pour l'instant, mais ce n'est pas mal. Parce que tu sais quoi? Tu es la personne la plus stupéfiante du monde."

Norvège sourit. "Tu es un idiot."

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Et ça s'arrête là. C'est court, mais c'est le meilleur que je puisse écrire pour l'instant. J'écrirai sur ces deux-là plus tard, là maintenant j'ai besoin de dormir.

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** YEAH! ENFIN! Et vous savez quoi? Y en aura un autre! Mais plus tard...oui, plus tard... *regarde au loin* J'espère que ça aura plut à ceux qui l'attendaient depuis un moment, mais aussi aux autres ^^

Dans le prochain chapitre, un couple (enfin pas tout à fait mais on est pas loin) que vous ne connaissez pas, auquel vous ne vous attendez pas (sauf les tricheurs qui sont allés voir la fic originale), Dominick, le fils de Gilbert et Matthew, et Frederick, le fils de Roderich et Vash! Voila, à mercredi prochain!


	16. Amis

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Un autre chapitre! Whee!

**Couple:** Aucun couple réel, ça ressemble plus à du Dominick (fils de Gilbert et Mathieu) avec Frédérick (fils de Roderich et Vash)

**Rating:** T

**Avertissement:** Yaoi, Mpreg, nom humains

**Disclaimer:** Vraiment, je ne possède rien, sauf les enfants.

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Yo~ Aujourd'hui premier mai, je vous offre plein de muguet (virtuel hein, je vais pas aller me ruiner avec des fleurs complètement hors de prix!) et un nouveau chapitre.

Je remercie erikadu19 et Miss Cactus pour leur review, je suis heureuse de constater que ce DenNor tant attendu vous a plut, et j'espère que le second vous plaira autant (même si va falloir attendre, c'est pas pour maintenant...)

Aujourd'hui, une discussion entre deux adolescents, une course poursuite et...

* * *

Dominick bailla en tendant ses bras derrière lui. Un autre jour ennuyeux. Il n'y avait rien à faire du tout? La neige dehors était trop profonde pour aller se balader, il n'y avait rien à la télé, son livre préféré manquait et son ordinateur était à nouveau HS. Merde! Le canadien prussien voulait que quelque chose arrive.

"Hey Dominick! Tu es à la maison?"

Désir accordé.

"Hé, que fais-tu ici?" demanda Dominick en regardant le suisse autrichien entrer dans la maison.

"Mes parents m'ont renvoyés. Ils voulaient être seuls." dit Frédérick en enlevant ses chaussures et son manteau. "Wow, il fait vraiment froid ici."

"Je n'avais pas remarqué." dit Dominick. "Pourquoi ils voulaient être seuls?"

Frédérick frissonna. "Ils essaient d'avoir un autre gosse."

"Oh, c'est dur." dit Dominick. "Le sexe parental est juste…uhg, je ne veux même pas savoir."

"Pareil pour moi." se plaint Frédérick. "Chaque nuit je peux vachement entendre les grincements. Ils me traumatisent je te dis."

Dominick roula les yeux. "Tu veux quelque chose à boire?" demanda-t-il.

"Quelque chose de chaud s'il te plait." dit Frédérick.

"Comme tu veux Freddie." Dominick eut un petit sourire satisfait.

Frédérick lui lança un livre. "Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça!"

Dominick rit en esquivant le livre juste à temps. Il fit un peu de chocolat chaud pour eux deux et revint dans la salle de séjour avec deux tasses fumantes. Frédérick feuilletait l'un des nombreux livres posées sur la table.

"Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux lire ce truc. C'est juste sans intérêt." dit Frédérick en prenant sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

"_To Kill a Mockingbird_ est un classique. Tu devrais le lire, c'est bien." riposta Dominick.

"Mozart est un classique, le gars qui a écrit cette histoire est toujours vivant." dit Frédérick.

"Harper Lee est une femme idiote, et la littérature classique se distingue complètement de la musique classique." dit Dominick en buvant son chocolat chaud à petits coups.

"Bien, je ne peux toujours pas comprendre pourquoi tu le lis. Pas pour paraître 'cultivé', ou une merde absurde comme ça." dit Frédérick en reposant le livre.

"C'est pour la même raison que tu joues du piano et que je ne comprends pas. C'est amusant pour toi, mais pas pour d'autres." expliqua Dominick.

Frédérick but son chocolat chaud à petits coups. "Mmh…bien, quand tu vois ça de cette façon, je devine que ça a du sens. Un peu."

Dominick remonta ses lunettes. "J'espérais que tu serais d'accord avec moi Freddie."

Un autre livre vola. "Arrête avec ça!"

"Aïe." Dominick se frotta la tête où le livre était entré en contact. "Ça fait mal!"

"Parfait." dit Frédérick en soufflant (il ressemblait beaucoup à son père quand il faisait ça).

Dominick roula les yeux. "Tu es une telle fille quelques fois, tu le sais?"

Frédérick tira la langue à son compagnon aux cheveux blancs.

"Adulte." répliqua Dominick.

"Tu vas comprendre mon poing." dit Frédérick.

Dominick roula les yeux de nouveau, il se leva ensuite pour mettre les tasses vides dans la cuisine.

"Hey, où sont tes parents?" demanda Frédérick. D'habitude à ce moment-là Gilbert aura fait un espèce de vacarme ou Matthew serait venu en bas pour l'accueillir.

"Avec Tiffany. Elle voulait aller au musée d'art, mais elle ne pouvait pas y aller seule. Donc ils l'ont prisent." expliqua Dominick.

"Oh, c'est bien. Comment son art devient-il?" demanda Frédérick.

"Elle devient vraiment bonne. Tous ses profs disent qu'elle devrait aller à l'école d'art pour affiner sa maîtrise." Dominick sourit, sa petite sœur était si mignonne.

"Hou la. Tu crois qu'elle ira vraiment?" demanda Frédérick.

"Probablement." Dominick finit finalement de laver les tasses et retourna dans la salle de séjour.

Frédérick suivit. "Et toi, que veux-tu faire? Tu n'as donné à personne une idée quant à ce que tu voulais faire."

Dominick soupira en tombant sur le canapé. "Je ne sais pas ce que je veux."

Frédérick s'assit à côté de lui. "Bien, tu aimes les livres, peut-être auteur?"

Dominick secoua la tête. "Je n'ai pas d'idées."

Frédérick pensa un moment. "Et critique de livre. Tu dis toujours quels livres sont bons ou non. Ça t'irait."

Dominick y pensa un moment. "Ça pourrait être intéressant."

Frédérick sourit. "C'est moi, je dois toujours aider ici."

Dominick roula les yeux. "Je croyais que tu étais ici parce que tes parents faisaient les méchants."

Frédérick frissonna. "Ne me le rappelle pas."

Dominick eut un petit sourire satisfait méchant. "Oh Roddy! Plus fort!" cria-t-il en faisant toutes sortes de bruits inconvenants.

"Tais-toi!" dit Frédérick en bondissant sur l'adolescent plus âgé qui sauta du canapé. "Reviens ici!"

"Jamais!" Dominick rit quand il se mit à courir dans la maison, Frédérick sur les talons.

Tous deux passèrent la demi-heure suivante à se courir après. Dominick gardait bien ses distances avec l'adolescent aux cheveux bicolore qui le pourchassait. Bientôt, ils oublièrent pourquoi ils se fuyaient/pourchassaient, et c'était juste devenu un jeu de chasse. Inévitablement, les plus longues jambes de Frédérick rattrapèrent celles plus petites de Dominick. Frédérick saisi le bras de Dominick et le tira en arrière. Perdant l'équilibre, Dominick renversa Frédérick, envoyant le couple vacillant sur le plancher.

"Aïe, ça fait mal." dit Dominick de sa position au-dessus de l'autre garçon.

"Descends. T'es gros." dit Frédérick.

"Non." dit Dominick en mettant plus de poids sur Frédérick.

"Enlèves ton gras!" cria Frédérick, en se décalant du garçon aux cheveux blancs. Dominick utilisa simplement sa vitesse pour les remettre en place avant que la position ne soit inversé par Frédérick qui se retrouva à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

"Violeur." dit Dominick de sa position en dessous de l'autre garçon.

"On ne peut pas violer un consentant." dit Frédérick.

"Tu le voudrais, n'est-ce pas?" répondit Dominick.

Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant une minute, en essayant de faire reculer l'autre. Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que Frédérick croise ses yeux, faisant rire Dominick.

"Descends. Mon derrière est engourdi." dit Dominick en riant.

"C'est plus que j'avais besoin de savoir." dit Frédérick en aidant l'autre adolescent à se relever.

"Ouais, quoi que…"

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** J'ai voulu explorer la relation entre ces deux-là pendant quelques temps. Je suis en train de me combattre pour moi-même pour savoir s'il faut les faire avoir un intérêt romantique l'un pour l'autre ou non. Des suggestions?

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** …Ça me fait bizarre une histoire d'amitié au milieu de tous ces couples avec enfant...mais bon, ça permet de souffler un peu je trouve. J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plut.

Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura... Raivis, Eduard et leur petit Lukass!


	17. Pleurs

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Wow, trois chapitre à la suite. Juste j'y vais, et y vais, et y vais, et y vais n'est-ce pas?

Ce chapitre est officiellement le dernier chapitre. Une fois que ça sera fait, l'histoire sera indiquée comme 'complète', mais j'ajouterai d'autres chapitres comme j'avais fait pour certains couples (FrUK, GerIta, RoChu). Et parce que vous avez été bons ou non en me demandant des requêtes, je ferais une demande de couple. Les gens votent pour leur préféré et celui qui aura le plus de votes gagnera. Vous avez été super! Je vous aime tous!

**Couple:** Estonie x Lettonie

**Rating:** T

**Avertissement:** Yaoi, Mpreg, noms humains

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, pas à moi.

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Yo~ Encore un jour férié...le mois de mai est le meilleur! ^^

Je remercie Miss Cactus pour sa review, sache que je n'arrive pas à visionner le IceLat...Je sais pas...faudrait peut-être que j'en lise un pour voir si ça passe...A méditer.

Aujourd'hui, la difficulté de s'occuper d'un enfant et aussi la mauvaise période du bébé! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Raivis berçait le bébé criant dans ses bras. "Aller Lukass, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?" dit-il en essayant de comprendre les pleurs de l'enfant affairé.

Lukass cria seulement plus fort, ses yeux bleus se remplissant de larmes. Raivis avait tout essayé: le faire roter, le nourrir, l'amuser, le changer, n'importe quoi auquel il pouvait penser, mais le bébé refusait d'arrêter de crier. Raivis commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Et s'il était malade? Mais il n'avait pas de fièvre ou autres symptômes. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas?

Incapable de tenir une minute de plus, Raivis ramassa le téléphone et composa. Après un long moment de sonnerie, l'autre ligne décrocha. "Oui?"

"Toris!" Raivis cria. "Je crois que quelque chose ne vas pas avec Lukass."

"Ne vas pas?" dit Toris. "Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec lui?"

"Il n'arrête pas de crier peu importe ce que je fais." Raivis essuya ses larmes. "Est-ce qu'il est malade ou quelque chose?"

"Peut-être qu'il est gazeux?" suggéra Toris.

"J'ai déjà essayé."

"Mmh, il est affamé? Il a besoin d'être changé? De jouer?"

"Non, pas de ça. Il a été nourri, je l'ai changé et j'ai joué avec lui. Je deviens fou Toris!" Raivis commençait aussi à crier aussi.

"Ce n'est pas mal!" dit Toris en essayant de calmer son petit 'frère'. "Peut-être qu'il a besoin d'un bain!"

Ravais s'arrêta. "C-ça pourrait marcher. Lukass aime l'eau."

Toris poussa un soupir de soulagement. "Pourquoi ne pas essayer et si ça ne marche pas, rappelle-moi et nous trouverons quelque chose."

"Bien, au revoir." dit Raivis, raccrochant après que Toris l'ai salué.

Raivis déplaça l'enfant toujours gémissant dans ses bras, partant brusquement vers la salle de bain. En mettant doucement Lukass sur la couverture de toilette, Raivis déshabilla le petit garçon et l'enveloppa dans la serviette la plus douce qu'il pouvait trouver. En remplissant le fond du bac d'eau tiède, il souleva Lukass de la serviette chaude et le plaça dans l'eau. Après un moment, Lukass arrêta de crier.

"Là, tu vois, tu avais juste besoin d'un bain." soupira Raivis en lavant doucement la peau fragile avec un gant de toilette tout doux.

Après avoir laissé son petit bébé jouer dans l'eau pendant quelques minutes, Raivis le récupéra et le sécha. Durant tout ce temps, Lukass était content de soi-même et n'émettait pas un son. Raivis lui mit ses vêtements et le coucha pour un petit somme. Il attendit que les yeux bleus se soient fermés avant de marcher hors de la chambre de bébé et de fermer la porte. Il s'avança vers le canapé pour plonger lui-même dans le sommeil.

Environ une heure et demi plus tard, Raivis était réveillé par des cris venant de la chambre du bébé.

"Oh non, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas maintenant." dit Raivis en se levant et se précipitant aux côtés de son enfant.

Il trouva Lukass donnant des coups de pieds et criant, Raivis le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Les pleurs ne cessèrent pas.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?!" Raivis était à sa limite. "Que puis-je faire de mieux pour toi?"

"Raivis? Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Raivis se tourna vers la porte. Là se tenait Eduard, de retour de sa réunion avec ses patrons.

"Eduard." Raivis respira. Il commença alors à pleurer.

Eduard était à ses côtés en un instant. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu t'es fais mal? Quelque chose est arrivé?"

"I-Il ne veut pas a-arrêter de pleurer. J-J'ai t-tout es-essayé." sanglota Raivis.

Eduard prit Lukass dans ses bras. "Hé là petit, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Pourquoi tu donnes autant de problème à ta maman?"

Lukass continuait de crier. Eduard se plongea alors profondément dans ses pensées, calculant dans sa tête. Puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent. "Peut-être qu'il fait ses dents?"

Raivis leva les yeux. "S-Ses dents?"

"Ouais, il a le bon âge. C'est tout à fait normal." assura Eduard à sa petite femme.

Raivis soupira de soulagement. "Ah bien, tout s'expliquerait."

Eduard examina d'un œil aiguisé le letton épuisé. "Tu veux que je le calme pendant que tu prends une pause?"

Raivis fit un signe de tête en essuyant de reste de ses larmes dans ses yeux. Eduard sourit et se pencha pour embrasser l'homme plus petit sur les lèvres avant de s'occuper de son fils. Raivis quitta la pièce, sûre qu'Eduard s'occuperait des choses. Retournant vers le canapé encore une fois, Raivis se posa et s'endormit.

Il faisait sombre quand Raivis fut réveillé par le blond à lunettes.

"Raivis?" dit-il. "Tu vas bien?"

Raivis se frotta les yeux. "Juste fatigué. Comment va Lukass?"

"Il dort dans son lit." Eduard sourit. "Tu dois avoir eut une dure journée."

Raivis gémit. "Je ne peux pas le faire Eduard. Je suis une mauvaise mère."

Eduard frotta le dos de Raivis. "Ne dis pas ça, tu fais un travail magnifique."

Raivis secoua la tête. "Je ne pouvais même pas trouver ce qui n'allait pas avec Lukass. Je ne pouvais même pas te dire quand je suis tombé enceint. Nous n'avons même pas prévu d'avoir un bébé!" Raivis commença à pleurer de nouveau.

Eduard le prit dans ses bras en le tirant sur ses genoux. "Ce n'est pas mal…shhh…ce n'est pas mal…" Il le calmait, passant sa main dans ses douces boucles argentines. "Oui, c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas exactement projeté d'avoir un enfant ensemble, mais je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde Raivis."

Raivis renifla. "Vraiment? Tu nous aimes vraiment Lukass et moi?"

Eduard sourit. "Oui."

Raivis leva les yeux vers lui. "Je peux te le demander? S'il te plait, tu peux me dire que tu m'aimes?"

Eduard se raidit un instant. Il n'était pas doué pour les mots romantiques, mais pour Raivis, il essaierait. "Je t'aime Raivis." dit-il en espérant que ses sentiments étaient évidents dans ses mots.

Raivis se blottit contre la poitrine d'Eduard. "C'est tout ce que je demande." chuchota-t-il.

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** OMG je l'ai fait! Je ne peux pas le croire! Ne partez pas hein, ce n'est que la fin 'officiel' puisque j'ai fait tous mes couples au moins une fois.

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** …Ma première expérimentation de ce couple et je dois dire...que j'aime beaucoup ^^ C'est un couple agréable et attendrissant.

La semaine prochaine, grand retour du Spamano ainsi que de Nicolas et un(e) petit(e) nouveau(elle) en route!


	18. Tonnerre

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Je reviens avec plus! Désolé de la lente mise à jour. J'avais besoin d'une pause pour écrire. Cependant maintenant je reviens et je suis prête avec un Spamano family pour vous!

**Couple:** Espagne x Romano

**Rating:** T

**Avertissement:** Yaoi, Mpreg, noms humains

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède rien.

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Yo~ Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez tous bien ^^ Je reviens enfin après une absence de 2 mois (très longue absence). Les raisons? Eh bien, un matin, en allumant mon ordinateur, il a crashé! Mais littéralement crashé... Je me suis donc retrouvé sans ordinateur, ô tragédie! Le seul point positif est que je n'ai perdu que mes fichiers image, chose simple à récupérer.

Suite à cette tragédie, mes parents m'ont annoncés que je n'aurais un nouvel ordinateur que lorsque j'aurais mon bac. Les résultats des terminales étaient afficher hier et j'ai eut mon bac avec mention (OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS) j'ai put avoir un nouvel ordi! Donc je peux reprendre mes fics ^^

Cela dit, aujourd'hui, la découverte de la grossesse par un enfant et un orage. Bonne lecture!

* * *

"Pourquoi maman elle à encore un si gros ventre?" demanda Nicolas en regardant fixement le ventre gonflé de sa mère.

Antonio sourit. "Maman a un gros ventre parce qu'il va avoir un bébé, tu te souviens?"

Nicolas roula les yeux. "Tu m'as déjà dit ça. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit _pourquoi_ le ventre de maman est si grand." insista-t-il.

Lovino s'irrita un peu. "Pouvons-nous reporter cette discussion à plus tard s'il vous plait?"

Nicolas soupira, il sautilla ensuite en bas du lit où ses parents essayaient de dormir. "D'accord, mais je veux une réponse demain matin." dit-il en sortant.

Antonio rit. "Il fait vraiment très attention à toi n'est-ce pas?"

Lovino se retourna sur le côté. "Evidemment bordel, c'est mon gosse enfin."

Antonio hocha la tête, toujours souriant. "Oui, oui, c'est le tien. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus."

"Je crois que toutes les mères sont capable de reconnaître leur enfant après l'avoir porté pendant neuf mois et l'avoir mit au monde après des heures et des heures de pénible travail." ronchonna Lovino. Il se déplaça un peu sur le lit, essayant de placer son ventre gonflé dans une position confortable.

"Ton dos te tracasse de nouveau?" demanda Antonio, inquiet pour sa femme et son deuxième enfant.

"Merde, oui, Dieu! Ca t'as pris longtemps pour le remarquer." grogna Lovino.

Antonio rit. Lovino ne changerait jamais, n'est-ce pas? Il ne dirait jamais ce qu'il voulait, attendant toujours son amant espagnol pour lancer les choses. Antonio ne s'y opposait pas, il aimait plutôt cette excentricité, c'était mignon.

Se rapprochant, Antonio dirigea doucement ses grandes mains bronzées sur les épaules de Lovino qui soupira doucement. En tournant Lovino doucement, Antonio se mit au travail en détendant les muscles tendus du dos de son mari. Epaules, cou, colonne vertébrale, côtes, et plus bas. Tout au long de ce traitement, Lovino poussait des bruits tranquilles qui semblaient une douce musique aux oreilles de l'espagnol. Se baissant, Antonio posa un baiser sur la nuque de Lovino.

Un grondement soudain sortit les deux amants de leur transe. Lovino avait été si surpris qu'Antonio se retrouva sur le plancher.

"Orage?" questionna Antonio.

"C'est la saison, imbécile." soupira Lovino.

Le son de pieds marchant à pas feutré rapidement jusqu'à la porte atteint les oreilles du couple. Nicolas entra en trombe dans la pièce et se jeta sur le lit, se cachant sous les couvertures.

"Nicolas?" appela doucement Lovino. "Le tonnerre t'a-t-il effrayé?"

Aucune réponse de la grosse forme du garçon sous les couvertures répondit juste parfaitement à la question. Antonio et Lovino partagèrent un regard, tirèrent ensuite les couvertures, tirant Nicolas dans leur bras.

"C'est bon. Le tonnerre ne te fera pas de mal." calma Antonio en tapotant les boucles marron.

Nicolas se blotti contre la poitrine de Lovino. "C'est toujours angoissant." marmonna-t-il.

Lovino sourit. "Alors nous devrons juste te protéger n'est-ce pas?"

Antonio sourit aussi. "Si, nous vous protègerons toi et ton petit frère."

"Frère?" Nicolas paru intéressé.

Lovino roula les yeux. "Ca sera une fille, combien de fois dois-je te le dire?"

Antonio rit. "Ah oui, mes excuses." dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser rapidement Lovino sur les lèvres.

Nicolas mit la main sur la peau tendue de l'estomac de l'italien. "Une petite sœur." dit-il.

Antonio sourit. "Si, une petite sœur."

Nicolas bondit subitement. "Quelque chose à bougé!" cria-t-il.

Antonio rit. "Peut-être a-t-elle aussi peur de l'orage?"

Un soudain grondement de tonnerre apporta de nouveau Nicolas dans les bras de ses parents. "Elle peut l'entendre?" demanda-t-il.

Lovino hocha la tête. "Ouais, les bébés peuvent entendre ce qui se passe autour d'eux même quand ils sont dans le ventre de la maman."

"Elle est en fait _dans_ ton ventre?" Nicolas paru presque horrifié. "Mais comment elle est arrivée là?"

"Err…quand tu seras plus vieux." dit Antonio en lui offrant un sourire.

Nicolas fronça les sourcils, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable d'obtenir quelque chose de plus de ses parents. "Vous croyez qu'elle a vraiment peur?"

Lovino pencha la tête sur le côté, y réfléchissant. "He bien, peut-être ou peut-être pas, mais enfin, qui n'est pas effrayé par le tonnerre?"

Nicolas resta tranquille pendant quelques temps. Alors il se pencha, faisant face au ventre de Lovino. "C'est okay _sorella_, je te protégerai."

Le cœur d'Antonio fondit. _"Il est si mignon!_" pensait-il. Il croisa les yeux de Lovino et sourit. Lovino sourit à son tour et entoura ses bras autour de l'enfant de dix ans juste au moment où un autre coup de tonnerre retentit dans toute la maison. Nicolas passa les bras autour de l'estomac de sa mère de manière protectrice, en essayant de protéger sa petite sœur du bruit. Antonio posa un bras sur eux deux, sa main reposant sur l'épaule de Lovino. Lovino tendit un bras sur les deux enfants et plaça sa main sur la hanche d'Antonio. Les trois plus un s'endormirent ainsi. Une grande famille heureuse.

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** J'ai vraiment l'impression que celui-là n'est pas finit…

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Voila, voila, on se retrouvera samedi prochain pour Héraclès, Kiku et...


	19. Désir ardent

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Une nouvelle mise à jour! Yay!

**Couple:** Grèce x Japon

**Rating:** T

**Avertissements:** Yaoi, Mpreg, noms humains

**Disclaimer:** Les bébés des nations sont à moi, ainsi que la rame (il y a une trame?), le reste ne m'appartient pas.

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Yo~ Aujourd'hui dans ce chapitre...des envies de femme enceinte ^^ Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Kiku se retourna, regardant son mari endormit avec des yeux curieux. Tendant une main, il poussa l'épaule d'Héraclès.

"Héraclès." Dit-il doucement. Le grec ne bougea pas. "Héraclès." Il essaya de nouveau, cette fois un peu plus fort.

Héraclès gémit dans son sommeil et se retourna, lançant son bras sur Kiku et l'attirant contre sa large poitrine. Kiku rougit.

"Héraclès!" jappa-t-il, pinçant l'homme bronzé sur le côté.

Héraclès grogna, s'agitant finalement réveillé. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-il d'un air endormit.

Kiku remua, rougissant un peu. Héraclès l'attira plus près.

"C'est le bébé?" demanda-t-il, faisant allusion à la vie qui se développait dans le ventre de Kiku.

Kiku cacha son visage dans la poitrine d'Héraclès, marmonnant quelque chose.

"Désolé chéri, je n'ai pas compris." Dit Héraclès, embrassant le haut de la tête du petit asiatique.

"Je veux un mochi." Dit Kiku, un peu plus fort cette fois.

Héraclès marqua une pause, il regarda ensuite l'horloge. "Il est deux heures du matin." Dit-il.

Kiku se blottit un peu plus contre la poitrine d'Héraclès. "Héraclès." Se plaint-il. Héraclès avait oublié comment Kiku pouvait être quand il était enceint.

"D'accord." Dit Héraclès. "Je vais aller chercher un magasin."

Il roula hors du lit et commença à s'habiller, puisqu'il aimait dormir seulement en boxeur. Les yeux de Kiku vagabondèrent sur la peau fauve qui recouvrait les muscles situés en dessous, appréciant la vue qu'il avait depuis le lit.

"Hm, quand tu rentreras il faudra qu'on joue à un jeu." Ronronna Kiku.

"Quel jeu?" demanda Héraclès en mettant son pantalon.

"Strip poker."

Héraclès s'arrêta au beau milieu de son remontage de fermeture éclaire. Il se tourna pour faire face à Kiku, qui lui souriait innocemment. "Vraiment?"

Kiku gloussa. "Ça sera amusant. Ah, mais je veux manger un mochi d'abord."

Héraclès soupir. Kiku pouvait devenir si étrange quand il était enceint. Quand il était enceint de Theodore et Kimiko, il devenait boudeur, têtu, il avait toujours faim, il était heureux. Il avait été diablement bizarre pour Héraclès, qui était habitué à un Kiku doux, modeste. Kiku avait un bon contrôle de lui-même près des autres, mais quand ils étaient seuls, il redevenait Kiku. Héraclès pensait qu'il avait plus de sexe avec le japonais quand il était enceint que quand il était normal.

Finissant de mettre ses vêtements, Héraclès quitta doucement la maison, pour ne pas déranger les enfants qui dormaient (comment étaient-ils supposés le faire avec les gosses à la maison?). Héraclès resserra fermement son manteau autour de lui, parce que l'air nocturne de décembre était assez frisquet au Japon. Marchant jusqu'au magasin le plus proche, Héraclès recueillit quelques chats errants qui bravaient toujours les nuits froides. Ils attendirent à l'extérieur de magasin quand Héraclès trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

"Un mochi à cette heure?" s'étonna l'homme à la caisse, avant de sourire. "Votre femme vous donne du fils à retordre?"

Héraclès fit un signe de tête endormit. "Ouais. Un petit prix à payer pour avoir un enfant." Dit-il en baillant. Il n'aurait renoncé à ses enfants pour rien au monde.

L'homme sourit. "C'est bien vrai. C'est votre premier enfant?"

Héraclès secoua la tête. "Nah, nous avons deux jumeaux de six ans."

Le sourire de l'homme devint plus large. "Ils doivent être dur à gérer."

Héraclès haussa les épaules. "Je suppose, mais ils sont plutôt sage."

L'homme mit le mochi dans un paquet. "Ça doit être bien."

"Ça aurait pût être pire." Dit Héraclès, acceptant le sac qu'il lui tendait. "Merci."

"Passez une bonne nuit." Dit l'homme tandis qu'Héraclès quittait le bâtiment.

Dés qu'il revint à la maison (faisant passé à l'intérieur les chats qui l'avaient suivit), il jeta sa veste et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre à couché. Kiku s'était apparemment assoupit en attendant qu'Héraclès reviennent et dormait maintenant sur le lit. Rien de nouveau. Kiku était beaucoup fatigué à cause du poids supplémentaire qu'il portait. Héraclès haussa seulement les épaules et posa le mochi sur le bureau avant de retirer ses vêtements. Quand il fut en boxeur il monta sur le lit et entoura ses bras autour de Kiku, se reposant sur l'estomac gonflé portant son enfant.

"Mmh." Kiku gémit, se déplaçant une fois éveillé. "Héraclès?"

"Ouais." Dit Héraclès, frottant son nez contre les cheveux doux de Kiku.

Kiku s'étira et se tourna pour lui faire face. "Tu as mon mochi?"

"Mmhm." Grogna Héraclès, prenant le sac en plastique sur le bureau.

Kiku s'assit et accepta la sucrerie. Il ouvrit avec passion le sachet et commença à manger avec plaisir.

"Donc," sourit Héraclès. "Strip poker hein?"

Kiku lui sourit, regardant de bas en haut le grec, qui portait seulement son boxeur. "Nous pourrions sauter la partie de poker." Suggéra-t-il.

Le sourire d'Héraclès s'agrandit. "Je suis d'accord avec ça."

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Ah, celui-là est court. Désolé, j'ai voulu le rallonger, mais je ne savais pas comment le faire sans cochonneries (c'est un rating T!). J'ai eut cette idée en écrivant le dernier chapitre et j'ai pas put résister.


	20. Chapitre Bonus

**Couple:** Amérique x Angleterre

**Rating:** T

**Avertissements:** Yaoi, Mpreg, noms humains

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Hetalia

**Commentaire de la traductrice:** Yo~ J'avais juré devant mon dieu-tout-puissant-éternel-du-yaoi que JAMAIS, au grand JAMAIS je n'écrirais du USUK! Traduire ce chapitre est-il trahir ma foi? J'espère que non… . Si je suis toujours en vie à la fin de ce chapitre…U.U

* * *

"Que penses-tu de Caroline?"

"Aucune chance."

"Dakota?"

"Non."

"Floride?"

"Merde! Alfred, nous n'appellerons pas notre fille comme l'un de tes foutus états!" hurla Arthur.

Alfred fit la moue. "Mais ce sont de beaux noms!"

Arthur roula les yeux. "Ce ne sont pas de bons noms, tu n'as juste aucun goût."

"Je voudrais t'y voir." Dit Alfred.

"Elizabeth." Dit fièrement Arthur.

"Nah." Dit Alfred, secouant la tête.

"Alors Diana?" suggéra Arthur.

"Je n'aime pas ce nom." Dit Alfred.

"Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas?" Arthur était déconcerté.

"Juste je ne l'aime pas." Dit obstinément Alfred.

Arthur roula des yeux. "Et Mary?"

"Non…Hey attends une minute! Ce sont tous des noms de tes reines!" cria Alfred en se levant et en le montrant d'un doigt accusateur.

"C'est mieux que de l'appeler avec le nom d'un de tes états!" cria en retour Arthur. La petite nouveau-née commença à crier dans les bras d'Arthur. "Oh, maintenant regarde ce que tu as fais. Maintenant elle pleure."

"Tu criais aussi." Dit Alfred quand Arthur calma la petite fille.

"Et Diana n'était pas une reine, elle était une princesse." Dit Arthur. "Et j'étais très triste quand elle est morte."

"Je le sais." Dit Alfred. Arthur n'était plus venu le voir chez lui pendant plusieurs semaines après qu'elle soit morte. "Mais comment devons-nous l'appeler?"

"Je ne sais pas." Soupira Arthur, déboutonnant sa chemise et essayant de nourrir la petite fille. "Viens chéri, tu n'es pas affamé?"

Alfred regarda Arthur se débattre pour nourrir le bébé anonyme. "Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas faim?"

"Je ne l'ai pas encore nourrie, elle n'a rien mangée, comment peut-elle ne pas avoir faim?" dit Arthur, essayant toujours de faire téter l'enfant.

Arthur renonça finalement. "Tu peux aller appeler un infirmier? Je devrais la nourrir au biberon."

Alfred se rassit sur sa chaise. "Pourquoi elle ne mange pas?"

"Je ne sais pas, maintenant appelle un infirmier." Dit Arthur.

"Ca n'a pas de sens. Elle devrait mourir de faim."

"Je sais, appelle un infirmier."

"Je veux dire, elle n'a encore rien mangée."

"Alfred, appelle un infirmier maintenant foutu imbécile!" cria Arthur.

Alfred sauta presque de son siège. "Bien, bien! Wow, qu'est-ce qui te rends si énervé?"

"Le fait que j'ai juste passé six heures de pénible travail en mettant cette enfant au monde." Grogna Arthur.

Quand l'infirmier arriva finalement dans leur chambre, ils étaient toujours aussi concentrés sur ce qu'ils disaient. "Mais elle devrait mourir de faim."

"Ouais, c'est plutôt bizarre." Dit Alfred.

L'infirmier haussa les épaules et fixa la bouteille. "Et comment vous l'avez appelée?"

"Nous décidons toujours." Dit Arthur, acceptant le biberon de l'infirmier.

"J'ai trouvé quelques bons noms." Exposa Alfred, fier de lui-même.

"Les noms d'états ne sont pas de bons noms, ce sont des noms horrible." Ronchonna Arthur, essayant de nourrir la petite fille. "Allé, pourquoi tu ne mange pas?"

L'infirmier leur fit un sourire. "Devrais-je appeler le docteur?"

"Oui, merci." Dit Arthur, commençant à s'inquiéter pour sa petite fille.

"Je crois toujours que Floride est un bon nom." Dit Alfred dés que l'infirmier fut partit.

Arthur gémit. "Je ne veux pas que notre enfant soit nommé comme un état américain Alfred."

"Bien, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit appelée comme une reine britannique." Dit Alfred.

Arthur soupira. "Bien, nous devrons penser à autre chose. Elle ne peut pas rester sans prénom toute sa vie."

Alfred se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise, pensant. Il ne leva même pas les yeux quand le docteur entra.

"Alors M. Kirkland, quel est le problème?" demanda-t-elle.

"Elle ne mange pas. J'ai essayé de la faire téter et de lui donner le biberon, mais elle ne les prends pas." Expliqua Arthur.

Le docteur fronça les sourcils. "Bien, c'est-"

"Janet!"

Tant Arthur que le médecin regardèrent l'américain. "Quoi?" demanda Arthur.

"Nous devrions l'appeler Janet." Dit Alfred avec enthousiasme.

Arthur y pensa un moment. "Bien, c'est un nom agréable."

"Donc c'est décidé! Notre petite fille s'appellera Janet!" dit Alfred, traversant la pièce en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté d'Arthur. "Hé là petite Janet."

"Ne décide pas toi-même de ces choses!" cria Arthur, mais il regarda la très petite fille dans ses bras. "Mais, Janet lui va vraiment tu ne trouves pas?"

Alfred sourit. "Ouais, n'est-ce pas un nom impressionnant?"

Le docteur toussa. "Bien, je suis assez sûre qu'elle a faim, mais peut-être qu'elle ne sait pas que ce qui lui est présenté est de la nourriture."

Arthur leva les yeux. "Ca parait logique."

"Donc, comment on lui faire savoir que c'est de la nourriture?" demanda Arthur.

Le docteur sourit. "Vous pourriez prendre votre mamelon ou le biberon et en extraire un peu de lait. Ca devrait l'aider."

"Ah, bien alors. Pourriez-vous me donner le -Ah!" Arthur cria quand Alfred vint et pinça son mamelon. "C'était pour quoi ça?"

"Le docteur a dit de faire couler ton lait, donc c'est ce que je fais." Exposa Allfred.

"Juste ne pince pas un endroit comme ça sans aucun avertissement! Ca fait mal!" cria Arthur.

Alfred fit la moue. "Mais ça a marché."

Arthur baissa les yeux. Il vit une petite goutte de liquide blanc sortir du bouton sombre. Arthur ronchonna et porta Janet jusqu'à son mamelon. Après un moment, elle commença à sucer avidement et la salle entière poussa un soupire de soulagement.

"Tu vois." Dit Alfred, s'appuyant aux côtés d'Arthur.

"Ouais ouais, tiens-toi tranquille wanker." Ronchonna Arthur.


End file.
